


亞瑟家的金髮尤物（瑟奧）

by abc761012



Category: Aquaman (2018), 水行俠, 海王 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 半AU，兄弟向三十題





	1. 01 交換衣服穿

亞瑟與弟弟歐姆很喜歡玩交換衣服穿的遊戲，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，兩兄弟感情很好就好，當年亞特蘭娜抱著歐姆回來的時候，湯瑪士沒問什麼，就和妻子一起撫養兩個孩子。

為了心愛的伴侶湯瑪士，亞特蘭娜不惜離開自己的家園亞特蘭提斯，離開殘暴的馬略斯家族的繼承人，帶著歐姆來到陸地找湯瑪士和亞瑟，一家四口開心的一起生活。

從小一起長大的亞瑟和歐姆感情很好，身材差不多的兩人會交換衣服穿，只是沒想到長大後兩人的身材會相差很多，這時候他們兩人的身材差不多，總是會交換衣服穿。

「媽，歐姆又來了！」亞瑟逃開弟弟的魔手去和母親告狀。

「嘿！孩子們。」亞特蘭娜從廚房裡走出來。

「米妮的衣服很好看啊！哥哥你為什麼不穿？」歐姆拿著衣服走過來大有逼著亞瑟穿的意思。

「歐姆，那是女孩子穿的，我又不是歐姆小公主。」亞瑟看見那件衣服很苦惱。

「我才不是歐姆小公主！」歐姆氣呼呼的看著自家兄長。

「好了，孩子們，停止你們的打鬧，乖乖來吃飯。」亞特蘭娜笑笑的告訴寶貝兒子們。

湯瑪士笑笑的把晚餐端出來，歐姆看見繼父已經把晚餐端出來自己也不好捉弄亞瑟，可愛的歐姆有時候會被亞特蘭娜打扮成女孩子的樣子，為了讓自己心裡平衡一點才會拿自己的衣服捉弄亞瑟。

這時候亞瑟就會想要逃開弟弟的魔手，如果逃不開的話就會和弟弟一樣穿女裝，亞特蘭娜和湯瑪士看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，兩個孩子打鬧的樣子真的很可愛。

吃過晚餐後歐姆繼續捉弄自己的兄長亞瑟，看見亞瑟根本逃不開歐姆的魔爪，只好乖乖的穿上她手上的衣服，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形笑笑的，他們可是不會阻止孩子們打鬧。

「親愛的，要喝水果茶嗎？」湯瑪士微笑的問著自己的妻子。

「當然好囉！」亞特蘭娜很樂意喝丈夫親手泡的水果茶。

「孩子們，你們要喝嗎？」湯瑪士看見兩個孩子捏著對方的臉頰的樣子問。

「我要！」亞瑟馬上答應下來。

「我也要！」歐姆乖乖的點頭。

湯瑪士起身進入廚房弄水果茶給孩子們和妻子喝，打鬧完畢後亞瑟和歐姆一起陪著父母親看電視，一家四口窩在沙發上一起看電視，身為亞特蘭提斯人的亞特蘭娜和歐姆已經習慣陸地上的生活，半血的亞瑟沒有這樣的問題。

喝著水果茶的亞特蘭娜開心的和湯瑪士討論劇情，亞瑟和歐姆在一邊打鬧，兩人打鬧完畢後就各自擁抱父母親，看見這樣的情形湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜摸摸他們的頭，親吻他們的額頭。

被逼著穿著女孩子的衣服的亞瑟什麼話都沒有多說，歐姆看見這樣的情形也不說什麼，才剛剛打鬧完畢的兩人也懶得繼續打鬧，只是專心陪著父母親看著電視，連續劇的內容對於他們來說很無聊，可是陪在父母親身邊也很不錯。

「時間差不多了，該去睡覺了，寶貝們。」亞特蘭娜微笑的告訴兩位兒子。

「好的，媽，晚安。」亞瑟親親母親的臉頰。

「晚安，媽。」歐姆親吻母親另外一邊的臉頰。

「晚安，孩子們。」湯瑪士親親兩個兒子的額頭。

亞瑟也會給予父親一個晚安吻，歐姆當然也是會給湯瑪士一個頰吻，偶爾他們兩人會和父母親撒嬌，請他們兩人說睡前故事給他們聽，只是今天亞瑟和歐姆沒有要求湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜說故事。


	2. 02 晚安吻

亞瑟和歐姆躺在床上後準備睡覺，歐姆很喜歡睡在亞瑟的身邊，所以他的房間幾乎沒在用，睡前他一定會和兄長討一個晚安吻，亞瑟當然會給歐姆一個晚安吻，就像他們要睡覺前父母親在睡前親吻他們是一樣的道理。

亞特蘭娜總是會給兩個孩子一個晚安吻，在他們要去睡覺的時候，偶爾也會跟他們兩人說說睡前故事，湯瑪士只要有時間都會和他們說故事，亞瑟和歐姆很喜歡這樣的感覺。

睡前他們換上睡衣，爬上床後就準備睡覺，歐姆主動親吻自己最愛的人，亞瑟收到弟弟的吻後也回應他，偶爾親親嘴唇或是臉頰，在某些方面他們可是沒想那麼多，兩人對於自家兄弟有種特殊的感情，只是他們還沒查覺到。

「亞瑟，我要一個晚安吻。」歐姆很認真的告訴亞瑟。

「好。」亞瑟當然會給歐姆一個晚安吻。

「哥哥，最好了。」歐姆主動親吻亞瑟的嘴唇。

「你是我最寶貝的弟弟。」親吻過後亞瑟這樣告訴歐姆。

睡前父母親已經給他們晚安吻，亞瑟和歐姆也會互相給一個晚安吻，親吻過後他們才會躺上床睡覺，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜很清楚兩兄弟對於對方有不一樣的感情，只是他們想要等孩子們自己發現，當父母的就不需要戳破。

看完電視劇後亞特蘭娜打開大兒子的房間，看見兩個孩子躺在床上睡著的樣子微笑，走到裡面親吻兩個孩子的臉頰，給他們一個晚安吻，當母親的她只想要孩子們平安長大就好。

從亞特蘭提斯逃出來之後來到陸地安家，和自己心愛的人一起度過這一生，其他的事情她不想要去想太多，看見亞瑟和歐姆感情好的樣子她很高興，同時她也很謝謝武爾科幫助自己和歐姆逃出來。

「亞瑟和歐姆睡了？」湯瑪士看見妻子從樓上走下來的樣子問。

「睡了，這兩個小傢伙感情真好。」亞特蘭娜笑笑的告訴自己的丈夫。

「呵呵，這樣很好，讓人不需要擔心。」湯瑪士親親妻子的臉頰。

「我很高興亞瑟這樣喜歡歐姆。」亞特蘭娜笑的是那樣開心。

湯瑪士知道亞特蘭娜有太多的事情要煩惱，只是拉起她的手拍拍她的手安撫著，時間會撫平這些惱人的事情，不需要去想太多，現在好好的撫養兩個孩子長大，其他的事情不需要多想。

歐姆靠著亞瑟睡覺，自從知道自己有一個哥哥的時候，歐姆就很想要見他，見到亞瑟之後真的很開心，能夠和他一起長大更是開心不已，父母親的恩怨不是他可以管的事情。

歐姆是庫瑞家的孩子，早已經不再是馬略斯家族的繼承人，是亞瑟的弟弟，湯瑪士早已經把小兒子當成是自己的親生兒子一般在照顧，對於兩個孩子很少會有偏心的情況。

「我和歐姆過來，會不會讓你感到不舒服？」要睡覺之前亞特蘭娜突然這樣問自己的丈夫。

「並不會，親愛的，不要去想太多。」聽見妻子說的話湯瑪士摸摸她的臉安撫她。

「我總覺得我太過衝動。」亞特蘭娜靠在丈夫的懷裡說著。

「我很高興妳回到我的身邊，歐姆是個很可愛的孩子，我很喜歡他。」湯瑪士摸摸妻子漂亮的秀髮。

「亞瑟像你，歐姆像我。」亞特蘭娜笑笑的說著。

「呵呵，是呢！」湯瑪士和妻子一起好好的休息。

亞特蘭娜決定不要去想太多，只要孩子們開心自己和丈夫很幸福，其他的事情就不需要去想太多，當初自己離開的時候武爾科說過自己不需要太過擔心亞特蘭提斯，這麼多年過去日子安穩的過著，是真的不需要太過擔心。

而且只要有時間武爾科也會上岸來教導亞瑟和歐姆，知識淵博的湯瑪士也會教導兩個孩子一些知識，不過論到學校功課成績反而是歐姆比較好，亞瑟不太愛讀書，常常拿他沒辦法。


	3. 03 叛逆期

亞瑟和歐姆身上的叛逆因子大概是遺傳亞特蘭娜，兩個孩子在某些方面會很叛逆，常常會讓湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜覺得孩子們進入叛逆期，只是他們兩人在父母的面前表現的很好。

不過亞特蘭娜和湯瑪士當然清楚兩個兒子的個性，有時候亞瑟帶著歐姆從窗戶逃走的樣子當作不知道，只要不要太過分他們都不會說什麼，大多都是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

「孩子們，快來吃蘋果派。」亞特蘭娜對兩個兒子喊。

「好的，媽，馬上來。」亞瑟把自己的衣服換好之後乖乖下樓去吃蘋果派。

「哥哥，等等我。」歐姆跟著亞瑟一起下樓。

今天湯瑪士有事情去城裡處理一些事情，畢竟是家裡的經濟支柱，總是有許多事情要處理，不可能只靠著燈塔的看守員的薪水來支撐家裡，他可不能心愛的妻子去打工，雖然偶爾亞特蘭娜會接一些自己有興趣的工作。

不過大多時候亞特蘭娜是在家裡帶孩子，加上今天又是假日自然會好好的陪著孩子們，平日孩子們去上課的時候亞特蘭娜會去找一些工作，湯瑪士也不好阻止自己的妻子。

亞特蘭娜告訴丈夫湯瑪士的藉口是自己想要適應陸地上的生活，總是需要用勞動力換取一些東西，湯瑪士也不好阻止亞特蘭娜，決定妻子開心就好，亞瑟和歐姆也沒太大的意見。

「最近在學校沒被欺負？」亞特蘭娜的手藝進步很多。

「老爸說不可以和同學打架，而且老媽妳太漂亮了，大家不敢欺負我。」亞瑟想起自己的同班同學看到亞特蘭娜的情形。

「他們欺負我，我會打回去。」歐姆才不會讓人欺負自己。

「呵呵，要好好的和同學相處，是說，你們兩個沒有喜歡的女生嗎？」亞特蘭娜對此感到很好奇。

「媽，妳想太多了。」亞瑟吃著自己的蘋果派。

「我不喜歡那些女生。」歐姆對女性沒有太大的感覺。

聽見孩子們說的話亞特蘭娜只是笑笑的，兩個孩子沒有太大的叛逆期，真要是有叛逆期的話，可能是在學校才會看見，只要自己的孩子們不要去霸凌其他孩子就好，不然肯定有家長會跟他們抗議。

父母親給孩子們滿滿的愛，這種孩子大多都不會有叛逆期，武爾科對於兩位王子的成長也很滿意，沒有女王的亞特蘭提斯現在到底是誰在統治沒有人知道，亞特蘭娜不去過問那麼多。

畢竟自己當初在武爾科的幫助下離開亞特蘭提斯後，她就不打算去過問，歐姆的生父馬略斯家族的繼承人統治也無所謂，亞瑟和歐姆有繼承權，現在她只想要保護自己的兩個孩子，其他的事情不想去管。

「媽，妳不想念亞特蘭提斯的一切嗎？」亞瑟正在幫忙亞特蘭娜收拾東西。

「或許會想念，有事情武爾科會通知。」亞特蘭娜摸摸大兒子亞瑟的頭。

「我很高興妳待在老爸的身邊，他不要每天都去橋上等著妳回來。」亞瑟對於湯瑪士的背影印象很深刻。

「我也很想念你們，我不會再離開你們。」亞特蘭娜會永遠的留在湯瑪士和亞瑟以及歐姆的身邊。

聽見母親這樣說亞瑟不去多問，自己曾經從武爾科的口中聽過亞特蘭娜和歐母的親生父親的糾葛，母親再三思考之後才會回到這裡陪伴他們，而且帶了一個這麼可愛的小弟弟回來陪伴自己。

即使生性有點小小叛逆的亞瑟也不會去問父母親的秘密，有時候歐姆也會拉著亞瑟偷偷的去做壞事，常常會惡作劇讓湯瑪士拿他們兩個沒辦法，亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形也會苦笑。

歐姆趴在沙發上看著哥哥和母親正在廚房煮飯的樣子微笑，他喜歡這樣的感覺，有母親、有哥哥、有繼父，這個家是這樣完整而且有溫度，讓他一點也不想要回去亞特蘭提斯的皇宮中。


	4. 04 只有我可以欺負他

有時候亞瑟會仗著自己是兄長的身份來欺負歐姆，往往對方會很生氣的看著他，這樣的小打小鬧很常在庫瑞家發生，儘管亞瑟偶爾會欺負歐姆，但是不得不說歐姆很喜歡跟在亞瑟的身邊。

捉弄自家弟弟歐姆是亞瑟最喜歡的興趣，兩人之間總是會玩的很愉快，有時候亞瑟欺負歐姆，對方也會欺負回來，旗鼓相當的兩人總是會玩的不亦樂乎，很少會有吵架的情形出現。

今天亞瑟又故意欺負歐姆，鬧的歐姆直接追打亞瑟，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形苦笑，早上這樣鬧來鬧去之後湯瑪士還是趕兩個孩子吃完早餐後去上課，亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。

「爸爸，哥哥又來了！」歐姆直接找湯瑪士求助。

「亞瑟，不要欺負弟弟，快去把早餐給吃完。」湯瑪士摸摸歐姆的頭後念了一下亞瑟。

「歐姆的反應很可愛，難免會想要欺負一下。」亞瑟乖乖的去吃早餐。

「就算是這樣，但是也不可以太過欺負歐姆。」亞特蘭娜把早餐放在桌上後很認真的告訴大兒子。

進入學校後亞瑟和歐姆各自去自己的班級，湯瑪士有時候會不懂這兩個孩子感情到底好還是不好，不過歐姆本來就是亞瑟的小跟班，是不需要太過擔心，兩個孩子總是會玩鬧在一起。

放學時有幾個霸王級的小孩子堵住歐姆不讓他回家，亞瑟看見弟弟沒有出現在自己的眼前有些擔心，馬上衝去找自己的寶貝弟弟，看見有人想要欺負歐姆，亞瑟馬上出手痛毆對方。

看見自己的主子被打倒其他人也鳥獸散，亞瑟把歐姆整個人檢查完畢後才帶著他一起回家，路上先買冰淇淋給他吃，自己的弟弟只有自己可以欺負，誰想要欺負歐姆，亞瑟肯定會痛打他一頓。

「那個人看你不順眼？」亞瑟把冰淇淋拿給歐姆吃。

「班上的女生很喜歡和我在一起，那個人看見這樣的情形一直看不順眼。」歐姆接過手吃著好吃的冰淇淋。

「下次再遇到我會好好的教訓他。」亞瑟可捨不得弟弟被欺負。

「給爸爸知道肯定又要被罵，你還要教訓他。」歐姆對於哥哥的想法實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「因為你是我弟弟，誰都不可以欺負你，只有我可以欺負你。」亞瑟捏捏歐母的臉頰。

「被罵我可不救你。」歐姆聽見亞瑟說的話很開心。

誰要是欺負歐姆這個寶貝弟弟，亞瑟肯定會把那個人打到連父母親也認不得，當然亞瑟會讓人知道歐姆是不可以欺負的人，自己的寶貝弟弟亞瑟當然會保護好，即使歐姆自己本身不需要太過擔心。

吃完冰淇淋後他們兩人回家，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜還沒回家，所以他們先回房間把功課給寫完，今天發生的事情時不時他們都會遇到，亞瑟和歐姆會有自己的方式來解決這樣惱人的事情。

寫完功課之後亞瑟先去廚房煮一些東西吃，看樣子今天湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜會晚一點回家，無可避免會不小心錯過晚餐時間，歐姆看見兄長進入廚房的樣子大概也猜得出來父母親會晚點回家。

「我回來了，我和隔壁的麥考特太太聊太久，不小心忘記晚餐時間。」亞特蘭娜看見亞瑟已經把晚餐給煮好之後感到很抱歉。

「沒關係，媽開心就好。」亞瑟對此沒有太大的意見。

「很難得看見媽媽這麼開心和別人聊天，所以沒關係。」歐姆喜歡母親開心的樣子。

「我回來了，我買了一些東西給晚餐加菜。」湯瑪士進入屋子裡後看見孩子們和妻子微笑。

「嘿！老爸，你帶了什麼好吃的？」亞瑟開心的看著自己的父親。


	5. 05 把(某方的)情書藏起來

湯瑪士親吻亞特蘭娜的臉頰，然後把食物放在桌上讓亞瑟去處理，看樣子今天亞特蘭娜不小心晚點回家，所以今天的晚餐是亞瑟親自做的，歐姆開心的和哥哥把東西放好。

晚餐過後亞特蘭娜打掃家裡後翻出一些信件，看見那些信件她感到很疑惑，亞瑟和歐姆看見那些信件想要裝傻，但是當他們想要出手阻只亞特蘭娜的時候，母親已經打開信件看裡面的內容。

湯瑪士和妻子一起看信件，發現是寫給兒子們的情書，看樣子這兩個小傢伙不想要把女性送給對方的情書給對方看，反而是藏在家裡客廳中的某個角落，看見這樣的情形湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜想要笑。

「喔！亞瑟、歐姆，你們兩個怎麼把對方的情書給藏起來呢！」亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形想要笑。

「我討厭那些女孩子寫情書給歐姆，歐姆是我的弟弟。」亞瑟氣呼呼的樣子很可愛。

「寫情書給哥哥的人最討厭了，哥哥是我的！」歐姆看見那些情書就是想要聲悶氣。

「下次要好好的告訴那些女性你們已經有喜歡的人。」湯瑪士笑笑的告訴兒子們。

聽見兒子們說的話亞特蘭娜沒有多說什麼，只是把信件給收好，然後丟去壁爐裡面燒掉，既然亞瑟和歐姆一點也不想要這些信件，自然就燒掉就好，可憐那些女孩子一直得不到回應。

亞瑟和歐姆才不會把自己心愛的哥哥／弟弟讓給其他人，兄弟之間的佔有慾只有他們兩人知曉，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜當然很清楚這兩個兄弟那種說不清楚的感情，既然他們兩人還沒發現，他們自然也不會戳破。

那些情書被亞特蘭娜燒掉後亞瑟和歐姆鬆了一口氣，如果那些情書落在自家兄弟的手上他們兩人會很不爽，亞瑟和歐姆可不准那些人來和自家兄的表白，那些人配不上自家兄弟。

『下次繼續把給歐姆的情書給藏起來好了。』亞瑟把碗筷收拾好之後想著。

『要是那些女性再把情書拿給我，我直接燒掉，不能拿給哥哥。』歐姆是不會讓任何女性接近自己的兄長。

亞特蘭娜和湯瑪士看見這樣的情形咬耳朵，兒子們就是這樣可愛，竟然會把給對方的情書給藏起來，如果不是亞特蘭娜今天想要打掃客廳，那些情書大概會永遠不見天日。

儘管最後那些情書被丟到壁爐裡面燒掉，亞瑟和歐姆沒有太過可惜，既然沒有惋惜的表情就表示說這兩個對於對方有強烈的佔有慾，只是他們兩人尚未察覺到這樣的情感。

很多人也只是單純的認為庫瑞家的兩個兒子是感情很好，其他的什麼都沒有看出來，儘管亞瑟和歐姆表現的很親密也是一樣，畢竟在地表沒有人會在意兄弟之間這樣親密。

「來吃水果吧！」湯瑪士拿了一些水果出來給大家吃。

「親愛的，謝謝。」亞特蘭娜走過去親吻丈夫的臉頰。

「多吃一點對身體好，這是我朋友送給我的。」湯瑪士把水果拿給亞瑟和歐姆。

「他們真的很熱情呢！每次都會送一些東西給我們吃。」亞特蘭娜很喜歡湯瑪士那個朋友。

聽見妻子說的話湯瑪士微笑，亞瑟和歐姆開始吃起湯瑪士拿給他們的水果，晚上的晚餐很豐盛一家四口吃的很開心，只是沒想到亞特蘭特會想要打掃客廳，看見那些情書亞瑟和歐姆也沒多說什麼，被母親處理掉更是開心。

把自己的份吃的乾乾淨淨之後亞瑟和歐姆回去房間睡覺，不需要父母親催促他們兩人就會乖乖的去洗澡睡覺，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形微笑，開心的享受一下兩人生活。

父母親感情很好亞瑟和歐姆很開心，自然會給予他們兩人單獨相處的兩人時間，而他們兄弟兩人會再房間做自己的事情，甚至有時候會一起討論功課之類的，亞瑟和歐姆在一起可以做的事情很多，他們可是有同樣的興趣。


	6. 06 背你回家

家住海邊有個好處就是亞瑟和歐姆很喜歡在外面玩水，有時候會玩的溼答答的回家，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形總是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，亞特蘭娜偶爾也會陪著他們一起玩耍。

不過比較喜歡在陸地上走動的亞特蘭娜很少會去海邊，只有需要教導兩個兒子的時候才會下水，即使過了這麼多年亞特蘭娜還是在適應陸地上的生活，歐姆反而適應的很好。

武爾科也會在海邊教導兩位王子武術，讓兩位王子互相對打，偶爾亞瑟和歐姆也會在水下互相較勁，常常玩到累的時候歐姆會和亞瑟撒嬌，讓亞瑟背他回家，這時候亞瑟會背歐姆回家。

「亞瑟、歐姆，你們今天做的很好。」武爾科看著兩位王子成長很開心。

「武爾科，今天不繼續嗎？」亞瑟看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「時間不是還早嗎？」歐姆也望著自己的老師。

「今天我有點事情要去處理，沒辦法陪你們很久。」武爾科這樣告訴兩位王子。

亞瑟和歐姆聽見武爾科的話乖乖的點頭，讓武爾科去處理事情，兩個人在沙灘上玩耍，沒有家庭教師在身邊兩個人玩得很開，看著時間還早自然就繼續玩，打算在時間差不多後再回家。

兩人開始切磋起來，歐姆的力氣還是不如亞瑟，難免會輸給自己的兄長，可是他並不氣餒，總是會想辦法找出兄長的弱點來反擊他，當然對方也是一樣會用自己的方式來擊敗他。

今天練習歐姆又被亞瑟打敗，他直接坐在地上看著自己的兄長，亞瑟看見這樣的情形就知道自己的弟弟歐姆又要耍賴，每次打不贏自己的時候歐姆就會耍賴讓亞瑟投降。

「背我回家。」歐姆直接這樣告訴亞瑟。

「好。」亞瑟苦笑的看著歐姆。

「誰叫你要打贏我。」歐姆直接任性的告訴自己的哥哥。

「好、好、好，我錯了。」亞瑟直接背起歐姆回家。

亞瑟一邊扛著兩人的三叉戟然後背起歐姆回家，回家的路上亞瑟一點也不在意別人的眼光，歐姆只是把自己埋入兄長的背部，一點也不想要面對其他人的眼光，不過他很喜歡被亞瑟背。

亞特蘭娜看見兩個兒子這樣回家什麼話都沒說，只是接手兩個孩子的三叉戟，然後讓亞瑟背著歐姆進入屋子裡，等到亞瑟把歐姆放下來後才開始吃著亞特蘭娜親手做的點心。

正在長身體的兩人把亞特蘭娜做的蘋果派給吃完，看見這樣的情形身為母親的亞特蘭娜微笑，看見亞瑟把歐姆背回來的樣子她知道是小兒子和大兒子耍任性，肯定有是小兒子打不過大兒子才會這樣。

「亞瑟，歐姆又和你任性了？」亞特蘭娜拿了一杯果汁給大兒子。

「嗯，武爾科今天比較早回去，我們切磋了一下，我又打贏了歐姆。」亞瑟乖乖的和母親說。

「媽媽，是哥哥太過份，他欺負我，讓我不能打贏他。」歐姆聽見母親和兄長的對話馬上抗議。

「你啊！老是愛和亞瑟任性。」亞特蘭娜捏捏小兒子的臉頰。

「我哪有。」歐姆悶悶的看著自家母親。

「你沒有，是我喜歡背你回來。」亞瑟摸摸歐姆的頭。

亞特蘭娜笑笑的看著小兒子，亞瑟乖乖的喝著自己的果汁，他一點也不介意弟弟和自己耍任性，耍任性的歐姆真的很可愛，太過可愛的關係才會讓自己每次都妥協，願意背他回來。

對於兒子們的個性亞特蘭娜怎麼會不清楚，歐姆很喜歡和亞瑟耍任性，打從他進入這個家後就很喜歡亞瑟這個兄長，每次都會當個小小的跟班，自然會喜歡和亞瑟任性。


	7. 07 一起溜出去玩

生性好動的亞瑟總是會找時間溜出去玩，尤其是寫完功課之後就會想要出門玩耍，有時候會拉著歐姆一起溜出去玩，每次看見孩子們溜出去玩的樣子湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜總是會苦笑。

今天亞瑟和歐姆又一起溜出去玩，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見孩子們不見也沒多說什麼，看樣子兩個孩子又溜出去玩，不是去鎮上玩就是下水去玩，對於大兒子喜歡帶小兒子溜出去玩這點他們也不多說什麼。

亞瑟開心的帶著歐姆下水玩耍，他們不會去亞特蘭提斯，亞特蘭娜和武爾科交代他們不要太過接近那裡，儘管那邊的人不會抓兩位正統的繼承人，就只是單純不要讓他們接觸。

「這幾天好熱，偷溜出來下水玩是正確的事情。」亞瑟開心的在水底下游泳。

「等下回去肯定會被爸爸媽媽罵。」歐姆摸著自己的蒼龍後說著。

「嘛！老爸老媽不會說什麼啦！」亞瑟很清楚父母親的個性。

「你每次都這麼說。」歐姆當然知道父母親不會罵人。

有亞特蘭提斯血統的他們喜歡待在水下，蒼龍是歐姆的坐騎，亞瑟沒有自己的專屬坐騎，偶爾會幫弟弟翻譯蒼龍想要說什麼給主人聽，等到時間到了亞瑟或許會成微亞特蘭提斯的王。

歐姆知道自家兄長有那個本事可以成為亞特蘭斯的王，是否可以拿到傳說中的三叉戟就不太清楚，亞特蘭娜相信自己的大兒子可以拿到傳說中的三叉戟，是否以後會挑戰現在亞特蘭斯的王，那就是以後的事情。

馬略斯奪權之後讓亞特蘭娜不得不帶著歐姆逃回陸地湯瑪士和亞瑟的身邊，由於亞特蘭提斯中還有傾向亞特蘭娜女王的勢力，讓現在的馬略斯無法動手去找自己的妻子，才會讓庫瑞一家四口好好的待在陸地上。

「媽媽和武爾科說不能靠近亞特蘭提斯，不知道是為什麼？」歐姆對於這件事感到很疑惑。

「以後你就知道，現在不要去問老媽，她會傷心難過。」亞瑟多少有從父母親的口中知道這件事。

「好吧……」聽見兄長說的話歐姆不去探討那些事情。

「走吧！我們去玩吧！」亞瑟拉著歐姆的手一起和蒼龍游泳。

歐姆喜歡和亞瑟一起游泳，而且自己的寵物在自己的身邊，這樣根本不需要擔心太多，穆克總是會在亞瑟和歐姆溜出來的時候帶著蒼龍來找他們，有時候歐姆的青梅竹馬媚拉也會跟著過來。

亞瑟寵歐姆這件事穆克和媚拉都很清楚，而且歐姆很喜歡待在亞瑟的身邊，這些秘密他們從不會告訴其他人，只有少數的大人知道，武爾科和亞特蘭娜知曉，涅羅斯這位澤貝爾的國王，媚拉的父親，一定會知道。

玩到時間差不多後歐姆讓穆克帶著自己的寵物蒼龍回去，武爾科過來告訴他們接下來幾天的訓練課程，才護送亞瑟和歐姆一起回去陸地上，爬上橋就看見湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜在等待他們。

「亞瑟，別老是帶著弟弟偷溜出去。」亞特蘭娜拿出毛巾幫亞瑟擦身子。

「老媽，沒有歐姆就不好玩了。」亞瑟只是這樣告訴母親。

「你這個孩子。」亞特蘭娜苦笑的看著大兒子。

「今天玩得高興嗎？歐姆。」湯瑪士幫小兒子擦頭髮。

「爸爸，我玩得很開心。」歐姆開心的和湯瑪士說。

「開心就好。」湯瑪士笑笑的說著。

湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜牽著兩個孩子進入屋子裡去，讓他們去洗澡換衣服，湯瑪士進入廚房煮飯，亞特蘭娜當然知道丈夫不會去計較那麼多，孩子們開心就好，對於孩子們出去玩湯瑪士很少會去責備他們。

亞瑟和歐姆一起洗澡後再把衣服給換上，看見亞特蘭娜已經在餐桌上擺好餐具，今天的晚餐肯定會很豐盛，自然會好好的期待今天的晚餐，看見兩個孩子開心的樣子亞特蘭娜微笑。


	8. 08 打架

家裡有男孩子的話大家都知道他們肯定會打架，亞瑟和歐姆當然也不例外，他們會利用武爾科教導他們武術的時候趁機打架，如果在家裡打架的話湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜肯定會很生氣。

不過論打架歐姆還是贏不過亞瑟，儘管兩人的領悟力差不多，可是在力氣上亞瑟還是比歐姆還要大，早出生幾年的亞瑟當然會贏過歐姆，每次利用切磋時間用來打架肯定是亞瑟贏，歐姆大部分會輸。

這次他們為了一點小事情而打架，亞瑟和歐姆很少會吵架，沒想到竟然會發生口角，偏偏兩人又趁機打了起來，武爾科看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，決定讓兩位小王子去發洩精力。

「哥哥，你最討厭了！」歐姆拿著自己的三叉戟往亞瑟那邊打。

「歐姆，我不是故意的。」亞瑟用自己的三叉戟接下來歐姆的攻擊。

「你每次都這樣說！」歐姆生氣的往亞瑟攻擊。

「歐姆，你冷靜一點。」亞瑟看見這樣猛烈的攻擊還是乖乖的反擊回去。

亞瑟對於歐姆的攻擊不知道要說什麼才好，這次歐姆是真的氣瘋了才會這樣，自己真的不該捉弄他才對，就算是這樣亞瑟還是會反擊回去，氣瘋的弟弟攻擊起來真的不手軟。

武爾科看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑，不過大概知道是為什麼，看樣子亞瑟又捉弄歐姆，這次真的惹火歐姆才會變成這樣，亞瑟才會被打得這麼慘，自己也不好阻止這兩個孩子，就讓他們好好的打一架。

看見歐姆生氣的樣子亞瑟也不知道要怎樣才好，靈活運用自己的武術把弟弟打倒在地，他想要上前幫忙卻被對方給拒絕，看見這樣的情形亞瑟真的不知道要怎樣才好，這次歐姆第一次拒絕他。

「歐姆。」亞瑟站在歐姆的面前。

「我不需要你幫忙，我討厭你，哥哥。」歐姆靠自己的力量站起來後不甩亞瑟。

「歐姆，別這樣。」亞瑟看見這樣的情形馬上安撫他。

「哥哥最討厭了！」歐姆生氣的看著亞瑟。

面對這樣的情形亞瑟很無奈，歐姆生氣不理自己，而且武爾科又有事情要回去亞特蘭提斯處理，兩人幾乎可以說是冷戰的回家，當自己想要伸出手碰弟弟的時候，對方會用力的推開自己。

回到家湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形很訝異，兄弟兩人有打架過的痕跡，加上歐姆不想要理亞瑟的樣子肯定是吵架，很少會看見歐姆回家後就把自己的乖在房間裡面，讓亞瑟對他沒有辦法。

兄弟兩人感情很好，很少會有打架和吵架的情形出現，很難得會看見這樣的情形出現，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜決定觀察一天之後再來決定要怎樣做，畢竟兩個孩子很少有隔夜仇。

「亞瑟，你又捉弄歐姆了？」湯瑪士看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「這次好像過分了。」亞瑟對於自家父親從不會隱瞞。

「不是說過不要捉弄弟弟了嗎？」湯瑪士看見這樣的情形想要嘆氣。

「我不是故意的。」亞瑟乖乖的認錯。

「和好之後去和歐姆道歉。」湯瑪士敲敲大兒子的頭。

亞特蘭娜看見丈夫正在訓大兒子的樣子也不好說什麼，看樣子自己應該要去找小兒子談談，不過現在還是先讓歐姆冷靜一下，湯瑪士會好好的罵亞瑟，讓大兒子知道錯在哪裡。

兄弟之間難免會有一些紛爭，加上亞瑟的個性真的很好動，常常會捉弄一下歐姆，有時候歐姆會生氣地告訴亞瑟不要這樣做，兩人會為了一點小事情而吵架，但是很少有打架的情形出現。

當然他們兩人也有可能在武術切磋的時候順便打架也有可能，只是沒有受傷自然就不會讓湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜知道，回到家又和好如初自然看不出來這兩個孩子有打架的情形出現。


	9. 09 冷戰期

第二天早上亞瑟和歐姆沒有和好如初，看見這樣的情形湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜很傷腦筋，讓他們去上課學習，打算等他們回來之後好好的談談，雙方各自帶著兒子們談談，看看癥結點在哪裡。

雖然他們相信孩子們會自己和好如初，可是在冷戰期的時候亞瑟和歐姆肯定會過得很痛苦，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜也不想要看到這樣的情形，畢竟兩個孩子都是自己的寶貝。

平常會睡在亞瑟房間的歐姆在冷戰期的時候搬回自己的房間睡覺，看見這樣的情形亞特蘭娜知道事情很嚴重，肯定讓他們兩人非要不去面對對方才可以平撫心情，湯瑪士對此也很頭痛。

「亞瑟也真是的，怎麼會和歐姆吵架，甚至打架，看見他們冷戰真的很傷腦筋。」亞特蘭娜看見兩個兒子這樣很傷腦筋。

「不要太擔心，先去工作，等他們回家後好好勸他們。」湯瑪士對於兩個孩子吵架也很傷腦筋。

「也只能這樣。」亞特蘭娜想要嘆氣。

「會沒事的。」湯瑪士親親妻子的臉頰。

今天亞特蘭娜和湯瑪士提早把工作給做完，兩人去學校接兒子們回家，亞瑟和歐姆看見父母親來接自己感到很意外，亞特蘭娜帶著亞瑟離開，湯瑪士帶著歐姆去買東西。

他們各自牽著父母親的手離開學校，歐姆很少會和湯瑪士出門買東西，畢竟他們兩人沒有血緣關係，可是歐姆知道湯瑪士一直把他當成和自己的孩子一樣，相處之間也和一般的父子一樣。

亞特蘭娜牽著亞瑟的手回家，母子兩人一起準備晚餐，亞瑟看見這樣的情形就知道母親肯定有事情要跟他說，亞特蘭娜會用這樣的方式和自己溝通，肯定是因為歐姆的事情。

「去買自己想要的東西，我要採購一些日常用品。」湯瑪士直接告訴歐姆。

「好。」歐姆乖乖的去拿自己想要的零食。

「這幾天這麼不開心，是亞瑟又捉弄你了？」湯瑪士採購完東西後問著。

「嗯。」歐姆緊緊抓著繼父的手不多說什麼。

湯瑪士拍拍歐姆的肩膀安慰他，看樣子回去他要亞瑟好好的和弟弟道歉，由於小兒子比較像妻子，湯瑪士會比較寵他的原因在這裡，當然對於大兒子也是很愛，要是兩個孩子吵架、打架一定是會罵錯的那個人。

亞特蘭娜和亞瑟正在廚房裡面煮飯，不經意的問到他和歐姆打架的情形後，就稍稍責備自己的大兒子，對於大兒子大而化之的個性不知道要說什麼才好，因為他總是會不小心欺負心思細膩的小兒子。

兩個兒子的個性截然不同，往往會讓人不知道要說什麼才好，亞瑟和歐姆會互相欺負對方，看見這樣的情形湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜也很苦惱，但是他們知道兒子們會很快就和好如初。

「又捉弄歐姆了？」亞特蘭娜捏捏亞瑟的臉頰。

「媽。」亞瑟不敢多說什麼。

「還說呢！看看歐姆這次這麼生氣，還不打算理你。」亞特蘭娜對此只能搖頭。

「我又不是故意的。」亞瑟悶悶的說。

看見這樣的情形亞特蘭娜只能搖頭，亞瑟知道一定要和弟弟道歉才可以，希望歐姆可以原諒自己，現在先專心跟著母親一起用好晚餐，給父親和弟弟一個驚喜，其他的就不要去想太多。

湯瑪士牽著歐姆回到家來，看見亞瑟和亞特蘭娜正在廚房忙碌的樣子沒有多說什麼，歐姆乖乖的把東西放好，和湯瑪士一起把東西拿給亞特蘭娜，看見亞瑟的時候什麼話都沒有說。

晚餐時間一家四口一起用餐，亞瑟和歐姆沒有開口說話，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜也沒有說什麼，這件事情要他們兩人自己去解決，身為父母的他們也不好多說什麼，他們相信亞瑟會好好的和歐姆道歉。


	10. 10 一人一半

想要和好的亞瑟拿著自己的點心給歐姆，看見兄長已經釋出善意，歐姆也不好多說什麼，即使想要責備亞瑟也不好去罵人，亞特蘭娜瞪著大兒子，要他好好的去和弟弟道歉。

湯瑪士看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，只是進入廚房拿飲料給孩子們喝，吵架過後就讓兩個孩子自己去談談會比較好，亞瑟和歐姆說開了就沒事情，兩個孩子不要吵架。

歐姆把今天買的零食和兄長一人一半，亞瑟已經把自己喜歡吃的點心分給自己一半，自己也不好多說什麼，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜讓他們兩人自己去談談，是否可以和好如初就要看他們兩人。

「歐姆，對不起，我不該捉弄你。」亞瑟把自己喜歡的點心分給歐姆吃。

「哥哥是笨蛋，下次再捉弄我，我就不理你。」歐姆不高興的把點心拿走。

「我以後不會捉弄你，對不起。」亞瑟乖乖的道歉。

「我接受你的道歉。」歐姆開始吃起自己的點心。

口是心非的弟弟接受自己的道歉亞瑟很開心，歐姆有點小傲嬌的樣子真的很可愛，看見他開心的把點心給吃完的樣子亞瑟當然很開心，至少歐姆願意原諒自己，他的弟弟果然很可愛。

歐姆是個很可愛的孩子亞瑟很清楚，兄友弟恭的兩人偶爾會吵架、打架，每次一定會和好如初，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見他們和好的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是把飲料拿給他們喝。

兩人開心吃起自己的點心和喝起飲料，和好的兩人又繼續玩在一起，然後又跑到父母親身邊，一人一半把點心給吃完後又繼續打鬧在一起，亞瑟和歐姆其實很多東西都是一人一半。

「下次不准打架，要是再打架，兩人都要受懲罰。」湯瑪士很認真的告訴兩個兒子。

「好的，爸爸。」歐姆乖乖的答應下來。

「亞瑟呢？」亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形問著自己的大兒子。

「我下次不會跟歐姆打架。」亞瑟乖乖的答應下來。

看見兩個孩子和好之後湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜沒有多說什麼，怎麼樣他們都希望這兩個孩子可以攜手走下去，或許他們兩人未來可以創造亞特蘭提斯的盛世，自然不會希望亞瑟和歐姆吵架。

不過難得可以看見亞瑟和歐姆冷戰的樣子，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜不知道要說什麼才好，歐姆跟母親撒嬌，亞特蘭娜摸摸小兒子的頭，湯瑪士好好的和大兒子亞瑟訓話，就是要讓他知道不要隨便欺負弟弟。

歐姆是家裡的寵兒，每個人都很寵愛他，亞瑟只要有東西都會和他一人一半，可以和兄長分享一人一半東西歐姆很開心，他真的很喜歡亞瑟這位兄長，只要自己和他撒嬌亞瑟都會給他。

「下次別跟歐姆吵架，捉弄到他生氣。」湯瑪士看著亞瑟很認真的說。

「我又不是故意的。」亞瑟悶悶的看著自己的父親。

「我沒要你讓著他，但是不要欺負他，歐姆是你的弟弟。」湯瑪士對於兩個兒子都很疼愛。

「好嘛！」亞瑟喜歡捉弄歐姆是因為他的反應很可愛。

湯瑪士當然很清楚亞瑟的心態，偶爾會欺負自己喜歡的人，不過要是太過份的話歐姆當然會生氣，看見這樣的情形當然要好好的開導他，亞特蘭娜也不希望這兩個孩子吵架。

歐姆很喜歡和亞特蘭娜撒嬌，繼父對他也很好，私底下也很寵他，更不用說自己最喜歡的兄長亞瑟也很寵愛自己，他知道自己是這個家每個人的寵兒，比起自己的父親歐姆更喜歡繼父湯瑪士。

一家四口和樂融融的在一起是很幸福的事情，亞瑟和歐姆開心的玩在一起，打架之後和好如初感情又更好，看見孩子們開心的玩在一起的樣子亞特蘭娜和湯瑪士微笑沒多說什麼。


	11. 11 離家出走

這幾天湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜有事情要出門，亞瑟和歐姆則是留下一封信給父母親，說他們兩人要離家出走去亞特蘭提斯找武爾科，看見孩子們寫的信湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜苦笑。

好在現在是暑假期間，可以讓兩個孩子玩鬧，湯瑪士也覺得讓兩個孩子去亞特蘭提斯會比較好，亞特蘭娜不會放心把兩個孩子放在家裡，也早早和武爾科聯絡去接這兩個孩子。

把行李收拾好之後湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜就去小旅行，時間到在告訴武爾科把孩子們給接回來，好久沒有蜜月旅行亞特蘭娜很期待，湯瑪士笑笑的帶著妻子出門，他們相信武爾科會把孩子們照顧好。

「武爾科，我們離家出走來亞特蘭提斯。」亞瑟牽著弟弟的手站在武爾科的面前。

「亞特蘭娜女王已經告訴我，她和庫瑞先生要去旅行。」武爾科對於亞瑟說的話只是笑笑的。

「這樣真不好玩，都沒有騙過武爾科你。」歐姆悶悶的說著。

「呵呵！我的王子們，你們很聰明，但女王大人更了解你們。」武爾科笑笑的看著他們。

聽見武爾科這樣說亞瑟和歐姆只能生悶氣，沒想到亞特蘭娜會這樣了解他們，怎麼說當母親的人大多都會了解自己的兒子們，何況武爾科是他們的家庭教師，自然也了解他們。

雖然亞特蘭娜不喜歡他們兩人來亞特蘭提斯，只是這次不得不讓亞瑟和歐姆來亞特蘭提斯，只能好好的交代武爾科說要照顧好兩位小王子，讓自己可以和湯瑪士去度蜜月。

自從歐姆的親生父親馬略斯過世後，現任亞特蘭提斯的王是亞特蘭娜的表親還是堂親，知道自己是過度的領導者，對於亞特蘭娜的孩子們自然不會有太多的刁難，這也是為什麼亞特蘭娜會讓自己的孩子們去亞特蘭提斯。

「武爾科，為什麼老媽會願意讓我們過來亞特蘭提斯？」亞瑟大概清楚一些母親過去的事情。

「歐姆的父親過世了，女王大人才放心讓你們過來。」武爾科知道亞特蘭娜的為難在哪裡。

「歐姆知道嗎？」亞瑟很擔心弟弟的情緒。

「等時機成熟之後再說。」武爾科摸摸亞瑟的頭。

「好。」聽見武爾科這樣說亞瑟也不多問。

亞瑟點點頭後沒有多說什麼，很年幼的時候他在安慰亞特蘭娜時，母親有告訴他這些事情，不過那時候自己不太懂大人們的恩怨情仇，當自己長大後才慢慢了解這些恩怨情仇。

即使現在自己還是不能了解很多，可是亞瑟會保護好自己的弟弟歐姆，不會讓他受到傷害，能夠來亞特蘭提斯大概也是前幾天有人來拜訪亞特蘭娜的關係，或許歐姆沒有注意到，但是亞瑟有看到一瞬間父母親的臉色有點不太好。

那個人是現在亞特蘭提斯的王，也是他們的遠親舅舅，知道消息後亞特蘭娜什麼話都沒說，只是點點頭告訴對方會有時間再帶孩子們回去，湯瑪士拍拍妻子的手臂安慰她。

「哥哥，你看！」歐姆開心的叫著亞瑟。

「好漂亮！」亞瑟看見歐姆指著的風景開心的說。

武爾科看見兩位王子開心的樣子微笑，亞特蘭提斯王看見這樣的情形也微笑，看見自己的王過來武爾科本來要鞠躬行禮，但是對方揮揮手表示不用，意思就是不要打擾亞瑟和歐姆。

亞瑟可以和魚類溝通這件事不太有人知曉，歐姆的蒼龍又來和他撒嬌，看見這樣的情形亞瑟只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，媚拉和穆克也跟著一起過來，如果歐姆有需要會找兄長幫忙翻譯。

有時候亞特蘭提斯人覺得他們的大王子擁有王的資質，可是偏偏是個混血種，並不算是純種的亞特蘭提斯人，雖然亞特蘭提斯漸漸和外頭接觸，只是混血的人並不多。


	12. 12 哥哥(弟弟)的好朋友

媚拉和穆克是歐姆的好朋友，媚拉是歐姆的青梅竹馬，在歐姆到陸地上前就已經認識她，後來分開之後還是有聯絡，穆克是某天亞瑟和歐姆撿到的人，無父無母的關係讓武爾科照顧他，成為他們兩兄弟的共同朋友。

只是穆克和歐姆的感情比較好，畢竟兩人的年紀相近，會玩在一起是很正常的事情，亞瑟反而不會去想那麼多，自己也有其他的朋友，自然不會去多說什麼，很開心歐姆有自己的好朋友。

媚拉和亞瑟的感情很不錯，對於這位兄長有異樣的感情，可惜亞瑟感覺不到媚拉的情感，幾乎是把心神是放在歐姆身上，似乎眼裡只有歐姆這位可愛的弟弟而已，其他的人他都看不到。

「歐姆，你們這次會住幾天？」媚拉開心地問著自己的好友。

「應該是一個星期吧？爸爸媽媽去度蜜月，說好小旅行只有一個星期。」歐姆想了想出門前亞特蘭娜和湯瑪士商量的情形。

「是兩個星期，他們還要順便拜訪其他的朋友。」亞瑟游到歐姆的身邊。

「兩個星期啊！這樣很不錯呢！我們可以玩很多天。」媚拉聽見亞瑟和歐姆可以多留好幾天很開心。

就算住兩個月亞特蘭娜也不會說什麼，暑假期間待在亞特蘭提斯也沒關係，武爾科會提醒他們兩人不要忘記要回去陸地上，兩個星期的時間可以讓孩子們玩得很開心。

第二天亞瑟和歐姆騎著蒼龍逛了起來，媚拉和穆克跟在他們兩人的後面，看著亞瑟的操控技術很好的樣子歐姆有些忌妒，氣呼呼的歐姆很可愛，亞瑟只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

當天晚上歐姆跟著亞瑟嘔氣，看見這樣的情形亞瑟努力的哄著自己的寶貝弟弟，把人抱在懷裡哄著，歐姆生氣的拍著亞瑟的手，表示自己真的很生氣，亞瑟需要花一點心思哄自己的寶貝弟弟歐姆。

「哥哥最討厭了！」歐姆不打算理會亞瑟。

「我錯了嘛！不要這樣討厭我啦！歐姆。」亞瑟親親歐姆的臉頰安撫他。

「蒼龍是我的寵物，為什麼會聽你的話？你一定是作弊。」歐姆悶悶的看著自己的兄長。

「我沒有，牠是你的寵物，你忘記啦！是你教我怎麼控制他的。」亞瑟努力的安撫自己的寶貝弟弟。

「真的是這樣嗎？」歐姆不太信任亞瑟說的話。

「真的是這樣。」亞瑟再三的保證。

聽見兄長的保證之後歐姆才不生氣，乖乖的窩在亞瑟的懷裡，看見這樣的情形亞瑟鬆了一口氣，他可不想要讓歐姆繼續生氣，雖然寶貝的弟弟生氣起來很可愛，可是他還是不希望寶貝弟弟一直生氣下去。

蒼龍的確是歐姆的坐騎，偶爾亞瑟也會騎著牠去逛逛，這些事情亞瑟沒有告訴歐姆，這可是他和蒼龍溝通很久之後才達成的協議，要是被歐姆知道的話亞瑟肯定會被罵。

歐姆很開心可以和媚拉和穆克一起玩耍，亞瑟則是去做一些其他的事情，認識亞特蘭提斯的文字，以免以後繼承王位之後被耍得團團轉，歐姆不需要這樣高壓的學習，讓他可以開開心心長大。

「亞瑟真的不能跟我們一起玩嗎？」媚拉看見這樣的情形感到很可惜。

「武爾科說亞瑟需要學習一些事情，把落後的進步補回來。」歐姆只是這樣告訴自己的好友。

「那殿下您呢？」穆克對此感到很疑惑。

「有些我不需要學習，我也把自己的份學習完畢，可以和你們一起玩耍。」歐姆帶著媚拉和穆克去玩耍。

看見歐姆玩得很開心亞瑟沒說話，乖乖的學習自己該學習的部分，畢竟不是從小接觸這個國家，自己需要從頭開始學習，儘管不太情願亞瑟還是乖乖的學習這些惱人的課業。


	13. 13 習慣性的撒嬌

兩個星期過去後亞瑟和歐姆回去陸地上，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜回到家後看見他們回來很開心，兩個孩子習慣性會和自己的父母親撒嬌，擁抱自己最愛的父母親後亞瑟和歐姆去做自己的事情。

亞特蘭娜和武爾科聯絡一些事情，湯瑪士看見妻子這樣也不好吵他們，就去打理其他的事情，旅行回來之後大家都有些疲累，晚餐就吃外賣，知道可以吃外賣亞瑟和歐姆很開心。

坐在沙發上看電視的時候歐姆會習慣性和亞瑟撒嬌，這樣習慣性的撒嬌家裡的人都很清楚，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形微笑，對於弟弟的撒嬌亞瑟沒有太大的意見。

「歐姆真的很喜歡和亞瑟撒嬌。」亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形微笑。

「有什麼不好呢？兩兄弟感情很好。」湯瑪士笑笑的說。

「說的也是。」亞特蘭娜把東西給放好，和家人一起用餐。

「孩子感情好我也才能安心。」湯瑪士讓兩個孩子過來吃飯。

看見歐姆和自己撒嬌的樣子亞瑟沒多說什麼，聽見父母親喊吃飯之後和歐姆一起去吃飯，從小地方可以看到小兒子和大兒子撒嬌，亞瑟也很喜歡弟弟和自己撒嬌的樣子。

在亞特蘭提斯的時候亞瑟幾乎是被武爾科壓著去學習那邊的歷史，歐姆學習完之後就去找媚拉和穆克玩耍，除了睡覺時間根本沒有時間和兄長在一起，這點讓歐姆不是很高興，亞瑟對此沒有說什麼。

回到家歐姆不免會跟亞特蘭娜抱怨，湯瑪士聽見小兒子說的話覺得很訝異，沒想到亞瑟竟然會這樣認真，自己也很努力用其他的方式教倒他，只是不知道亞瑟吸收多少，反而是歐姆吸收很多。

「真難得看見你會這樣用功。」湯瑪士微笑的對大兒子說。

「武爾科說不能翹課，我的進度比歐姆落後太多。」亞瑟對此只能嘆氣。

「呵呵，看樣子大家都認定你以後是王。」亞特蘭娜微笑的看著大兒子。

「所以哥哥要加油！」歐姆微笑的看著兄長。

聽見父母親和弟弟說的話亞瑟無法多說什麼，未來的亞特蘭提斯的王，想到以後要繼承王位亞瑟就感到頭痛，歐姆擁抱他和他撒嬌，看見寶貝弟弟和自己撒嬌，腦袋發熱的亞瑟鬆了一口氣。

歐姆總是會在亞瑟腦袋發熱的時候會跟他撒嬌，這樣亞瑟就可以忘記一些事情，歐姆知道兄長是以後的繼承人，自己會在他的身邊輔佐他，在繼承王位之前亞瑟需要拿到海神三叉戟就是。

亞特蘭娜對於自己的兒子是那樣的有信心，她相信繼承自己和湯瑪士血統的亞瑟肯定會繼承亞特蘭提斯的位子，會拿到海神三叉戟，說不定也會聽懂克拉森說的話，畢竟很少有亞特蘭提斯人可以聽的懂魚類說的話。

「怎麼大家就對我有信心？」亞瑟默默地吃著今天的晚餐。

「因為你的能力無可限量。」亞特蘭娜笑笑的告訴自己的大兒子。

「我的哥哥是最厲害的戰士。」歐姆帶著崇拜的眼神看著亞瑟。

「相信你自己吧！兒子。」湯瑪士又在妻子的餐盤裡面加菜。

「好吧……」亞瑟只能這樣說。

亞瑟伸出手捏捏弟弟的臉頰，過癮之後才繼續吃著自己的餐點，他從不知道自己在歐姆的眼中是那樣強大的戰士，明明兩人都是一起學習、一起玩在一起，所以他不太懂弟弟的情緒。

晚餐過後湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜把兩個孩子趕到客廳去，夫妻兩人就在廚房當中秀恩愛，看見這樣的情形亞瑟和歐姆乖乖的在客廳中看電視，歐姆抱著亞瑟一起看電視，歐姆不自覺的和亞瑟撒嬌。

出神看電視的亞瑟想起母親把歐姆帶回來的時候，弟弟仰望自己的眼神是那樣讓人不知道要說什麼，或許就是這個原因才會讓他認定自己是最強的戰士，亞瑟想想之後覺得歐姆真可愛，會和自己撒嬌的弟弟真可愛。


	14. 14 一起洗澡

今天亞瑟難得想要泡澡，為了不浪費熱水就拉著歐姆一起去洗澡，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，兩個兒子感情很好，有時候連洗澡都會膩在一起。

在浴缸中泡澡的兩人有些昏昏欲睡，泡在熱水當中是那樣的舒服，亞瑟喜歡泡在熱水中，歐姆也感到很舒服，尤其是和兄長一起洗澡的時候，甚至有時候會開心的抱著他。

泡澡前他們兩人一起刷背，這時候亞瑟就會偷偷的吃歐姆的豆腐，歐姆看見亞瑟瘦弱又精壯的身軀就有點不太滿意自己的身軀，畢竟現在他們兩人還在長身子，難免會比較一下。

「哥哥每次都吃那麼多，但是都沒長肉。」歐姆摸著亞瑟的身軀時這樣說。

「你還不是一樣，也是吃很多卻沒長肉。」亞瑟摸著歐姆的腰部後說出這句話。

「可是我一點也不像哥哥這樣結實。」歐姆喜歡亞瑟沒有多餘贅肉的身軀。

「總有一天你會跟我一樣。」亞瑟開始幫兩人沖身體。

把身體沖乾淨之後他們兩人就去泡澡，疲憊的身軀在泡澡之後會感到很舒服，歐姆從背後抱著亞瑟靠在他的背部上，感受到歐姆的體溫亞瑟沒有多說什麼，只是安靜地和他一起泡澡。

等到歐姆甘願之後亞瑟才可以挪動身體，好久沒有兩人一起洗澡，歐姆喜歡光著身體抱著亞瑟，在熱水中泡澡的時候可以正大光明的抱著自己最愛的兄長，可以正大光明的霸佔自己最愛的兄長。

歐姆喜歡做這件事亞瑟沒多說什麼，只要是弟弟喜歡做的他都不會去阻止，某些方面自己對歐姆也抱著不一樣的情感，這點亞瑟早已經察覺到，不過他願意等到對方察覺到之後再來說。

「走吧！我們該出去了。」亞瑟拉著歐姆一起離開浴缸。

「好。」歐姆跟著兄長一起離開浴室。

「不然泡太久會頭暈。」亞瑟可不希望自家弟弟泡到頭昏。

「才不會呢！」歐姆氣呼呼的看著哥哥的背影。

「少來！上次你就差點泡到暈過去。」亞瑟想起上次的事情苦笑。

「現在不會了！」歐姆是那樣的倔強。

洗過澡之後亞瑟哄著歐姆睡覺，然後把浴室整理乾淨，才進入房間和弟弟一起睡覺，等到湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜要洗澡的時候，看見大兒子把東西整理好的樣子微笑，自家大兒子就是這樣貼心。

每次看見亞瑟和歐姆一起洗澡的樣子就覺得兩個孩子感情真的很好，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜知道亞瑟大概已經察覺到自己的感情，歐姆還小並不一定可以察覺到，這就看他們兩人的造化。

湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜很喜歡看兩個孩子們的互動，想要看看他們兩人什麼時候察覺到自己的感情，這樣的感情到底好還是不好是看他們兩人的發展，身為父母親的他們不會去阻止亞瑟和歐姆。

「亞瑟是個好孩子，你把他教的太好了。」亞特蘭娜準備洗澡的時候看到浴室當中的樣子和丈夫說。

「親愛的，妳也有教導他，亞瑟是哥哥，需要給歐姆一個好榜樣。」湯瑪士親吻自家妻子之後回去房間。

亞特蘭娜笑笑的看著丈夫回去房間，然後自己去浴室裡洗澡，晚點可要換自家丈夫出來洗澡，她的丈夫就是這樣貼心，連帶大兒子也是這樣貼心，不過對於亞瑟的房間亞特蘭娜只能苦笑。

湯瑪士先去看看兩個兒子是否睡著，兩個孩子總是有些發洩不完的精力，常常會讓人傷腦筋，亞特蘭娜每天晚上都會去看他們兩人是否已經睡著，今天換湯瑪士去看看。

亞瑟和歐姆已經睡著不需要擔心太多，幫兩個孩子蓋好被子之後湯瑪士才回去房間，看見妻子已經洗好之後就換自己去洗澡，亞瑟和歐姆這對兄弟有時候會讓人傷腦筋，有時候又貼心到讓人不知道要說什麼才好。


	15. 15 家庭旅遊

八月份暑假快要到末期，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜決定帶著兩個孩子出去走走，難得的家庭旅遊讓亞瑟和歐姆很興奮，可以去別州旅遊當然會很開心，亞瑟和歐姆很期待可以去家庭旅遊。

把東西整理好之後湯瑪士開車帶著妻小一起出門，亞特蘭娜很開心可以和丈夫和兩個兒子一起出門，亞瑟和歐姆很期待每年暑假的家庭旅遊，只要和父母親一起出門他們就很開心。

美國這麼大總是會有很多地方可以玩，當然也可以開車到加拿大或是墨西哥，不過近來墨西哥的治安不是很好，他們決定去其他地方玩，一家四口來個公路旅行，看看美麗的風景。

「這次有目的地嗎？親愛的。」亞特蘭娜微笑的問著自己的丈夫。

「不知道呢！雖然有股衝動想要去加拿大或是墨西哥。」湯瑪士思考許久之後說出這句話。

「加拿大或是墨西哥明年吧！今年的時間沒那麼多。」亞特蘭娜看了看一下時間後說出這句話。

「也是呢！就隨處走走吧！」湯瑪士把一切都準備好後就和家人一起出門。

確定好行程之後湯瑪士也訂好飯店，亞瑟和歐姆乖乖的上車，亞特蘭娜看見丈夫和孩子們準備好的樣子微笑，車子啟程之後亞瑟和歐姆看著窗外的風景，聽著父母親討論一些事情。

經不住睡意的亞瑟和歐姆已經在後面睡著了，亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形微笑，湯瑪士也沒多說什麼，趁著孩子們願意和自己一起出門，他們當然要好好的把握才可以，不然的話以後會覺得很後悔。

難得這次打算來到迪士尼樂園玩，亞瑟和歐姆很開心可以來迪士尼玩，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜帶著他們去玩想要玩的遊樂器具，雲霄飛車當然不會錯過，只是湯瑪士在底下等待他們。

「老爸真的不玩嗎？」亞瑟覺得雲霄飛車很有趣。

「我的心臟不是很好，就算了。」湯瑪士揮揮手表是說自己不要玩。

「明知身體不是很好，老是愛喝酒。」亞特蘭娜不免會抱怨一下。

「對啊！爸爸下次不可以喝太多。」歐姆很認真的告訴湯瑪士。

聽見妻子和小兒子說的話湯瑪士苦笑，看樣子自己以後可要節制一點，只要妻子和兒子們玩得很開心，自己也不好多說什麼，來迪士尼就是要和他們玩的很開心的樣子。

不過大多都是亞瑟和歐姆去玩，亞特蘭娜則是陪在湯瑪士的身邊，看見孩子們瘋狂的玩著遊樂器材的樣子湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜微笑，亞瑟和歐姆玩得很開心才是家庭旅遊的重點。

每年的公路旅行兩個孩子都很喜歡，今年難得來迪士尼玩，看見他們開心的笑容也就值得，回程的路上兩個孩子也是開開心心的聊天，直到他們不小心在後座睡死，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜相視而笑。

「嘿！孩子們，我們到旅館囉！」亞特蘭娜看見孩子們靠在一起睡覺的樣子微笑。

「媽？」亞瑟迷迷糊糊的起來。

「好想睡覺。」被吵醒的歐姆不是那樣的開心。

「進去房間洗澡睡覺，不要髒兮兮的待在車上。」湯瑪士看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說。

「好。」亞瑟拉著歐姆進入旅館的房間。

亞瑟和歐姆打起精神去洗澡睡覺，看到床他們兩人馬上躺上去睡覺，亞特蘭娜和湯瑪士看見這樣的情形就知道兩個孩子今天玩得很盡興，梳洗過後也跟著孩子們一起進入夢鄉。

這次來迪士尼真的很值回票價，尤其是看見孩子們開心的樣子，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜覺得有帶孩子們出門旅行真的很不錯，亞瑟和歐姆開心的樣子讓他們一輩子都不會忘記。


	16. 16 交女朋友要經過我同意

白白淨淨的歐姆在學校很受到小女生的歡迎，亞瑟看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，對於弟弟受到女生的歡迎他也沒辦法，只能說歐姆長的太好看，會這樣受到歡迎不是沒有道理。

不過喜歡亞瑟的歐姆不會去跟女性有過多的來往，連同自己的青梅竹馬媚拉也是一樣，偶爾還是有女生喜歡當著亞瑟的面和歐姆表白，看見這樣的情形亞瑟只好乖乖的迴避，等歐姆解決後再一起回家。

佔有慾強大的亞瑟其實很想告訴歐姆，交女朋友要他同意才可以，當理性把感性壓下來之後他從未說過這個話，他知道那是自己弟弟的隱私，絕對不可以說出那句話來。

「哥哥，你不高興嗎？」歐姆看見亞瑟坐在橋上的樣子問。

「我沒有不高興，怎麼了嗎？」亞瑟聽見歐姆說的話馬上回過神來。

「剛剛有女生跟我表白，但是我拒絕她。」歐姆只是這樣告訴亞瑟。

「嗯，這樣很好啊！」亞瑟什麼話也不打算多說。

「如果哥哥交女朋友要經過我的同意才可以喔！」歐姆突然這樣告訴亞瑟。

「你也是，你交女朋友也要經過我同意才可以。」亞瑟把歐姆抱在自己的懷裡。

說開的兩人開心的抱在一起，以後真的要交女朋友肯定是需要對方的同意，但是他們都知道自己不會交女朋友，只有和對方在一起他們才會非常的開心，亞瑟和歐姆是絕對不會有另外一半。

亞瑟清楚的知道自己內心當中渴求的另外一半是歐姆，只是要看看歐姆是否可以了解自己對他的感情，如果不了解自己也無法多說什麼，至少現在可以聽到對方說交女朋友要經過他的同意。

這樣表示說歐姆說不定已經知道自己對亞瑟是怎樣的感情，隱隱約約亞瑟知道父母親知道自己對弟弟有另外不一樣的情感，只是他們沒有戳破這件事，或許等哪天自己願意說的時候，他們就會願意聽。

「親愛的，怎麼了？」湯瑪士看見亞瑟蘭娜看著兩個孩子抱在一起的樣子沒多說什麼。

「沒什麼，我只是有點擔心歐姆是否知道自己對亞瑟的情感。」亞特蘭娜有些擔心的看著丈夫。

「別想太多，他們自己的事情讓他們自己去處理，我相信亞瑟和歐姆會處理好。」湯瑪士笑笑的說著。

「你知道他們對於對方抱著不一樣的情感，卻很平常的接受下來，讓我有點訝異。」亞特蘭娜看著自己的愛人。

「因為我知道，我不想讓亞瑟做出後悔的決定。」湯瑪士知道在亞特蘭提斯裡血緣不構成什麼問題。

聽見丈夫說的話亞特蘭娜微笑的抱著他，亞瑟和歐姆回到家後看見父母親又在恩愛的樣子有些不好意思，湯瑪士笑笑的看著他們兩人，用眼神示意表示說今天的晚餐已經準備好，可以準備過來吃。

看見父親的示意他們乖乖的去餐桌那邊吃晚餐，亞特蘭娜放開丈夫後也跟著一起過去，湯瑪士笑笑的走過去和他們一起用餐，一家四口開心的和往常一樣享用美味的餐點。

亞瑟和歐姆老樣子在餐桌上嬉鬧，互推自己不想要吃的食物給對方，或是塞給對方許多食物等等，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見只能搖頭，男孩子們總是有用不完的精力，讓人傷腦筋。

「孩子們，可不能挑食喔！」亞特蘭娜笑笑的說著，身為母親的她是不會輕易的讓孩子們挑食。

「好的，老媽。」亞瑟乖乖的停下後繼續吃自己的飯菜。

「好的，媽媽。」歐姆乖乖的吃起自己不喜歡吃的菜。

歐姆聽見母親說的話也不繼續和兄長嬉鬧，不然他怕等下自己會把所有不想吃的東西全部丟給亞瑟，亞特蘭娜說的話他們兩兄弟都會乖乖聽，絕對不會不聽母親說的話。


	17. 17 可以教我這個嗎

亞瑟在湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜的教導之下會做許多飯菜，有時候歐姆會去請教自家兄長怎麼煮飯，因此有時候湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜回到家的時候會看到他們兩人在廚房裡煮飯的樣子。

不過大多時候都是亞瑟在廚房裡面忙碌，歐姆在客廳看電視，不是說歐姆不想要去幫忙亞瑟，只是會不小心越幫越忙，最後被兄長趕出廚房讓他去客廳當中看電視，等吃晚餐的時候再說。

難免有時候會遇到湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜晚歸的時候，這時候亞瑟就會進入廚房煮飯給大家吃，看見這樣的情形歐姆開心的跟著一起過去，似乎是想要當小幫手幫兄長的忙。

「哥哥，今天可以教我做這道料理嗎？」歐姆看見亞瑟正在準備材料的樣子說。

「好。」亞瑟很樂意教導歐姆做料理。

寶貝弟弟想要和自己學做料理亞瑟當然很樂意教導他，開始先從材料方面等東西介紹起來，歐姆一邊聽一邊記錄著，他想要哪天學成之後做給家裡的人吃吃看，尤其是想要做給母親和兄長吃。

每次看見亞瑟在廚房忙碌的樣子，歐姆有一種說不出來的感覺，他會很想要去幫忙兄長，可惜自己老是笨手笨腳的，最後就被亞瑟趕出去看電視，這點讓歐姆感到很懊惱。

亞瑟一邊處理其他的材料一邊看歐姆做的樣子微笑，由於教導歐姆做的料理並不難，自己很快就弄好才可以處理其他的東西，亞瑟可不想要今天的午餐被耽誤下來，儘管是周末他還是不想。

「爸爸媽媽中午會回來嗎？」歐姆想起今天是周末父母親應該是不用出去工作。

「應該會回來，老爸說他們只是去買點東西。」亞瑟繼續手邊的動作。

歐姆看見亞瑟這樣專心的樣子也不好多說什麼，沒多久他們聽見開門的聲音，發現是湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜買好東西回到家裡，亞瑟也差不多準備好今天的午餐，歐姆乖乖的在一旁幫忙。

看見桌上的菜色湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜微笑，歐姆纏著亞瑟教導自己做的料理也被端上桌，他期待父母親吃下去之後會有什麼感想，更想要知道兄長對自己親自做的料理是否會覺得很好吃。

歐姆期待的眼神其他三人有看到，亞瑟看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，坐下來和父母親以及弟弟一起吃飯，他們不約而同的先吃亞瑟教導歐姆做的料理，要給他一個評價。

「爸爸、媽媽，我今天請哥哥教我做這道料理，你們吃吃看。」歐姆一臉興奮的樣子湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜微笑。

「歐姆做的一定很好吃。」亞特蘭娜微笑的摸摸小兒子的頭。

「我們家歐姆長大了呢！會和亞瑟學做料理。」湯瑪士很開心小兒子慢慢在長大。

「很好吃呢！」亞瑟開始吃起歐姆做的料理。

對於小兒子第一次做料理湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜沒有刻意批評，反而還稱讚有加，對他們來說這是歐姆的心意，當然不能打壞孩子的心思，要不然以後就吃不到孩子親手做的料理。

亞瑟已經學很久才做出滿意的料理，歐姆當然也是這樣，吃著自己親手教導弟弟的料理，他不覺得歐姆做的不好吃，只是可能需要調整一下才可以，亞瑟是怎麼覺得。

「歐姆第一次做的很好呢！」亞特蘭娜很開心可以吃到小兒子親手做的料理。

「歐姆很厲害，第一次做就做的很好吃。」湯瑪士笑笑的告訴歐姆。

聽見父母親的讚揚歐姆很開心，而且他看見這盤料理亞瑟幾乎是全部解決，這樣讓自己很有信心，以第一次來說歐姆的確做的很好吃，雖然有點小小的瑕疵卻瑕不掩瑜。

亞瑟看見歐姆興沖沖的樣子決定下次好好的教導他，調味比例拿捏好一點就好，這盤根本沒有失敗反而比想像中的還要好吃，他自然會把這盤料理給整個吃完，不要浪費弟弟的心意。


	18. 18 騙騙小孩而已

下午沒事做的亞瑟帶著歐姆去鎮上逛逛，吃過午餐之後湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜繼續出門工作，周末的工作雖然輕鬆時間卻比較長，亞瑟和歐姆把功課寫完之後就去鎮上逛逛。

看見小丑在市集上表演，亞瑟和歐姆停下腳步看著那位小丑表演，他們很認真的看完表演之後就給小丑一點零錢，周末的市集上總是會有街頭藝人在表演，喜歡的人都會打賞給他們。

正在冰淇淋車前面挑冰淇淋口味的亞瑟和歐姆想著剛剛的表演，雖然表演似乎是騙小孩子的把戲可是對他們來說也是很有趣，亞瑟把冰淇淋拿給歐姆之後付錢，牽著弟弟的手漫不經心的逛著。

「剛剛的小丑是騙騙小孩子而已。」歐姆吃著自己的冰淇淋。

「畢竟小孩子都很喜歡小丑。」亞瑟微笑的說著。

「我覺得還好，雖然還不錯。」歐姆把最後一口冰淇淋給吃完。

「的確是呢！」亞瑟把餅乾咀嚼完後說著。

對於騙騙小孩子的把戲亞瑟沒有多說什麼，歐姆說不上喜歡還是討厭，只要他開心就好，其他的事情就不需要去管太多，鎮上逛完之後他們就去海邊走走，他們總是想要泡在水裡，尤其是夏天的時間。

由於家裡離海邊很近，所以他們兩人乾脆去海裡玩水，冰冷的海水讓他們兩人感到很舒服，最近這陣子武爾科很少來教導他們，似乎是亞特蘭提斯有些事情要處理，才會沒時間來教導他們。

不過為了不讓兩位王子荒廢自己的學業，武爾科還是會出現在他們兩人的面前，好好的教導他們兩人，絕對不會讓他們忘記亞特蘭提斯的一切，亞瑟和歐姆會乖乖的學習。

「泡在水裡真舒服，夏天果然要泡在水裡。」亞瑟躺在水裡看著天空的風景。

「夏天真的好熱，泡在水裡比較舒服。」歐姆悶悶的說出這句話。

「夏天，果然讓人好討厭。」亞瑟說完這句話後潛入水中。

「因為是夏天嘛！」歐姆看見亞瑟潛入水裡馬上跟著去。

在水裡舒服的游泳亞瑟真的很開心，歐姆開心的追著自己的兄長，甚至還可以看見亞瑟在水裡耍剛剛看見小丑表演的把戲，把歐姆逗的哈哈大笑，自家兄長表演起來更像是騙騙小孩子。

小丑本來就是騙騙小孩子，帶給小孩子們歡笑，讓大家聽見孩子們的歡笑聲，亞瑟就是想要逗歐姆開心，寶貝弟弟開心自己也會很開心，亞瑟喜歡看歐姆開懷大笑的樣子。

時間差不多後他們游到家裡附近直接回家，爬到橋上的時候他們兩人已經全身溼答答，工作結束回家的亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形苦笑，然後拿出毛巾給他們擦身體，看樣子兒子們有下水游泳。

「不是說去鎮上玩嗎？怎麼去海裡游泳了？」亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「看完小丑的表演之後覺得有點無聊，所以才會去游泳。」亞瑟把自己的身體擦乾後告訴母親。

「小丑的表演很好看，手法騙騙小孩子而已，哥哥表演給我看的時候很好笑。」歐姆一邊擦身體一邊告訴母親。

「呵呵，這樣啊！」亞特蘭娜聽見歐姆說的話微笑。

亞特蘭娜很清楚亞瑟總是會逗弄歐姆，只要弟弟開心大笑他會很開心，這點亞特蘭娜很清楚，兩個兒子的感情真的很好，看見他們兄弟感情很好的樣子自己會放心許多。

湯瑪士回家後看見兩個孩子在客廳當中打鬧的樣子微笑，把東西放好之後走到廚房親吻妻子的臉頰，兩人說一些悄悄話後才不捨的分開，亞瑟和歐姆看見這樣的情形微笑。

父母親的感情真的很好，他們兩人不需要小丑的表演，不需要那些騙小孩子的把戲就會哈哈大笑，或許就是因為他們的父母親感情很好，不會吵架讓他們覺得家庭沒有溫暖，因為他們家很溫暖。


	19. 19 傻子，別哭了

這幾天武爾科總算出現在兩位王子的面前，順便把媚拉和穆克給帶來，看見這樣的情形亞瑟和歐姆感到很訝異，儘管如此他們兩人還是乖乖的上課，武爾科笑笑的看著眼前的情況。

由於某些關係亞瑟需要單獨訓練，武爾科親自單獨幫亞瑟訓練，讓歐姆和媚拉以及穆克去玩耍，現在不需要逼歐姆訓練什麼，就讓他開心的度過自己的童年，身為大王子的亞瑟當然不一樣，跟二王子的歐姆不一樣。

亞瑟當然知道自己的身份與責任，武爾科的訓練他一一接下來，歐姆看見這樣的情形什麼話都沒有說，儘管如此他真的很心疼自己的兄長，他知道兄長已經有心理準備才會接受武爾科的訓練。

「武爾科好嚴厲喔！」媚拉看見這樣的情形說。

「亞瑟殿下真厲害，可以接下武爾科大人的攻擊。」穆克真的很佩服亞瑟。

「哥哥，他已經有心理準備。」歐姆悶悶的說出這句話。

「你在嫉妒嗎？歐姆。」媚拉看見這樣的情形問。

「我不嫉妒，我，心疼哥哥。」歐姆的聲音有些哽咽。

「歐姆殿下。」穆克很擔心歐姆會哭。

媚拉知道亞瑟很認真的和武爾科學習戰鬥技巧，不知道為什麼歐姆看見後會想要哭，或許是因為這次兩人動真格打了起來，又或者是不知名的原因才會這樣，穆克真的很擔心歐姆會哭出來。

武爾科和亞瑟越來越認真，歐姆膽顫心驚的看著，擔心他會哭出來的媚拉和穆克可是努力的拍拍他的肩膀安慰他，畢竟現在亞瑟根本沒有時間分心來照顧自己的弟弟歐姆。

最後歐姆還是忍不住的大哭起來，聽見弟弟的哭聲亞瑟馬上停手，武爾科看見這樣的情形也感到很疑惑，亞瑟走到歐姆的面前把他抱在懷裡，輕輕地拍著他的背部安撫他。

「小傻瓜，別哭了，我沒事，別哭了，好嗎？歐姆。」亞瑟拍拍歐姆的背部。

「哥哥、哥哥，我好怕哥哥受傷。」歐姆哭到不行的樣子亞瑟只能苦笑。

「歐姆，不要哭，我沒事，我要繼續去練習。」亞瑟安慰自己的寶貝弟弟。

「可是、可是，武爾科很嚴厲，會把哥哥打傷。」歐姆不願意亞瑟繼續去練習。

亞瑟抬起頭來苦笑的看著武爾科，了解到自家小王子的意思後武爾科點點頭沒說什麼，看樣子今天的練習太過認真才會讓歐姆小王子嚇到，武爾科當機立斷不繼續下去。

既然不繼續下去亞瑟安撫好歐姆之後，就讓寶貝弟弟跟著媚拉和穆克去玩耍，自己則是去和武爾科談談，歐姆看見這樣的情形總是頻頻回頭看兄長，亞瑟只能揮揮手表示自己沒事。

確定兄長不會背著自己和武爾科練習之後，歐姆才轉身去和媚拉、穆克一起玩耍，亞瑟看見這樣的情形苦笑，武爾科對此只能搖頭不多說什麼，歐姆這樣依賴亞瑟不知道說好還是不好。

「好了、好了，歐姆，沒事的。」放棄練習後亞瑟先讓武爾科等人回去。

「哥哥。」歐姆哭累了之後才停止哭泣。

「我們回家吧！」亞瑟背著歐姆回家去。

今天不得已提早結束練習回去，亞特蘭娜看見他們早點回來的樣子也沒多問什麼，直到晚些的時候武爾科聯繫上她才告知這件事情，對於小兒子莫名其妙哭了起來亞特蘭娜也覺得很奇怪。

晚餐過後亞特蘭娜和歐姆談論了許久，就是想要知道今天為什麼小兒子會突然大哭起來，湯瑪士看見他們母子兩人正在談論事情的樣子也不多問，亞瑟自然也沒打擾他們。

即使談論許久亞特蘭娜還是不知道歐姆為什麼會突然哭了起來，武爾科一向是很嚴厲的教導他們，尤其是亞瑟這個孩子，畢竟亞瑟是要成為亞特蘭提斯的王，不得不這樣做。


	20. 20 不聽話的懲罰

又到了難得的周末，亞瑟和歐姆以為會跟以往一樣在家裡或是去鎮上玩，又或許武爾科會過來教導他們，只是剛好湯瑪士有事情要去城裡，可能要周末過後才會回家，亞特蘭娜乾脆帶著兩個兒子回去亞特蘭提斯。

似乎是有事情要女王大人親自處理，連代理的國王都沒有辦法處理事情，才會請武爾科告知亞特蘭娜，亞瑟和歐姆只好跟著母親一起到亞特蘭提斯去，看看到底是什麼事情要處理。

來到亞特蘭提斯後，亞特蘭娜去處理一些事情，亞瑟和歐姆就乖乖的去玩，武爾科知道兩位王子很聽話，照理說不需要太過擔心他們兩人會惹事，媚拉和穆克會在他們的身邊。

「亞瑟、歐姆，不要亂跑，只准在院子裡玩。」亞特蘭娜去處理事情前告訴兩位兒子。

「好的，老媽。」亞瑟知道在這裡不可以給母親惹麻煩。

「好，我會遵守的，媽媽。」歐姆乖乖的答應下來。

武爾科把兩位王子帶到院子裡玩耍，自己先離開去幫亞特蘭娜處理事情，媚拉和穆克已經在那邊等待他們，四個人開心的玩了起來，歐姆和媚拉、穆克比較熟，自然比較玩得起來，亞瑟則是在旁邊看著他們。

亞瑟在旁邊找個地方窩著睡覺，三叉戟放在自己的身邊不需要擔心太多，歐姆看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，開心的和自己的青梅竹馬和好朋友一起玩耍，三個小孩一般來說不會惹禍，亞瑟自然也沒這樣擔心。

沒想到歐姆和媚拉想要惡作劇，趁著大家不注意的時候跑開，穆克看見這樣的情形馬上叫醒亞瑟，亞瑟發現到弟弟和媚拉不見的時候警鈴大作，歐姆在某些方面可是很愛惡作劇。

「亞瑟殿下、亞瑟殿下，醒醒！」穆克看見歐姆和媚拉跑不見的樣子馬上叫醒亞瑟。

「穆克，怎麼了？」亞瑟醒來後發現穆克在叫自己。

「歐姆殿下和媚拉公主不見了。」穆克對此感到很擔心。

「什麼！」亞瑟內心當中馬上警鈴大作。

歐姆和媚拉果然去鎮上惡作劇，亞瑟和穆克找到她們的時候，他們已經鬧翻天讓大家傷腦筋，亞瑟看見這樣的情形馬上上前處理，和禁衛軍溝通等等，看見大王子來和自己溝通的樣子，這些軍人也不好多說什麼。

歐姆看見兄長生氣的樣子不知道該說什麼，亞瑟震怒的樣子讓人很害怕，媚拉第一次看見亞瑟生氣的樣子，馬上就雞皮疙瘩起來，歐姆很想要求饒卻也沒辦法，他知道兄長生氣的樣子真的很恐怖。

亞瑟直接把人給抓回去，穆克看見這樣的情形馬上請澤貝爾的人過來接媚拉，歐姆不敢面對自家兄長，他知道自己這次做過頭，不然的話兄長大人不會這樣生氣，畢竟鬧到大家都知道。

「歐姆！」亞瑟生氣的看著自己的弟弟。

「哥哥。」歐姆低下頭不敢多說什麼。

「媽媽說過什麼，你和媚拉去鎮上惡作劇，這是在做什麼。」亞瑟在考慮要怎樣懲罰歐姆。

「對不起，我不該去惡作劇。」歐姆緩緩的說出這句話，他已經不敢看亞瑟的表情。

武爾科看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是請侍女告訴亞特蘭娜，女王大人知道後只是給小兒子一個懲罰，亞瑟沒有多說什麼，讓穆克好好的看著歐姆，其他的事情他不想要去處理。

難得看見歐姆會收到不聽話的懲罰，一向乖巧的歐姆竟然會想要惡作劇，亞特蘭娜也覺得很訝異，不過該處罰的時候她還是會處罰，亞瑟什麼話都沒有說直接回去房間去。

歐姆乖乖的把所有的懲罰給完成，回去房間面壁思過，即使他很想要和亞瑟在一起也沒辦法，現在亞瑟根本不想要理他，不聽話就是要被處罰是很正常的事情，他要好好的反省才可以。


	21. 21 半夜偷襲(某方)

反省過後歐姆很不習慣亞瑟沒有待在自己，趁著穆克不注意的時候歐姆偷偷的逃離自己的房間，然後闖入亞瑟的房間，看見兄長已經睡著的樣子他馬上鑽到被窩中。

水底下的房間不如陸地上那樣，亞瑟不喜歡睡在整間都是水的房間裡面，本來是想要弄成氣室的樣子，後來嫌麻煩乾脆就直接睡在水中，這樣才讓歐姆有機會可以鑽入亞瑟的被窩中。

感受到有人在自己的旁邊亞瑟馬上醒了過來，發現是歐姆夜襲自己他也不想多說什麼，亞瑟知道歐姆是自己跟屁蟲，要是沒有待在他身邊就會變成這樣，他也只好把人抱在懷裡睡覺。

「哥哥，對不起，我今天不該調皮搗蛋。」歐姆乖乖的和亞瑟道歉。

「睡覺，我現在不想聽。」亞瑟閉上眼睛睡覺。

「好嘛！哥哥，晚安。」歐姆乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺。

「晚安。」亞瑟繼續睡覺不想多說什麼。

第二天回到燈塔的家後，亞特蘭娜好好的訓了一頓歐姆，平常大多時候都是亞瑟被訓，這次反而是歐姆被訓，亞瑟看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，偶爾亞特蘭娜對兩個兒子真的沒辦法。

亞特蘭娜當然也知道昨天歐姆半夜夜襲亞瑟，這點她根本拿小兒子沒辦法，畢竟歐姆真的很喜歡待在亞瑟的身邊，今天晚上他們兩人分房睡後還是會出現一樣的情形。

不過懲罰還是要讓歐姆學到教訓，亞特蘭娜自然還是要讓小兒子和大兒子分開睡，對此亞瑟沒有太大的意見，自己本來就可以一個人睡，不會因為少了弟弟就很難睡覺。

「歐姆，我說過的懲罰呢？」亞特蘭娜很認真的告訴小兒子。

「媽媽，一定要這樣嗎？」歐姆聽見母親說的話低下頭。

「老媽，歐姆已經學到教訓，就不要懲罰他。」亞瑟突然說出這句話。

「好吧！你下次要好好的盯著弟弟。」亞特蘭娜聽見大兒子說的話無奈的妥協。

只要分開歐姆就會想盡辦法夜襲自己這點亞瑟很清楚，他太過清楚弟弟的個性，才會幫弟弟開脫，亞瑟如果不說出這句話的話，歐姆的懲罰可是還是會繼續，亞特蘭娜在這點上拿孩子們沒辦法。

歐姆很開心可以和亞瑟一起睡覺，只要可以和亞瑟一起睡覺歐姆就會很開心，要是沒有和兄長一起睡覺的話，他會感到很不舒服、很不習慣，自然會想盡辦法去夜襲。

每次懲罰他們兩人分開睡覺，亞瑟都會乖乖的遵守，歐姆總是會想盡辦法夜襲，逃過父母親的法眼，這種事情已經發生過很多次，亞特蘭娜也拿他沒辦法，湯瑪士知道後只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「真不知道歐姆為什麼很喜歡和亞瑟一起睡，每次懲罰都會想盡辦法逃過。」亞瑟蘭娜很無奈的告訴丈夫這件事。

「或許是因為他和亞瑟睡覺會比較有安全感，就別太計較。」湯瑪士聽見妻子說的話笑笑的沒說什麼。

「真是的。」亞特蘭娜感到很無奈。

「亞瑟和歐姆感情真好。」湯瑪士親親妻子的臉頰安慰她。

有了丈夫的安慰亞特蘭娜勉強接受，亞瑟和歐姆在旁邊玩耍沒有多說什麼，對於弟弟在分開睡的時候會來夜襲自己亞瑟早已經習慣，歐姆就是不喜歡和自己分開睡覺。

在兄長身邊睡覺歐姆真的覺得很有安全感，對他來說亞瑟是他最好的兄長，只要不要惹他生氣就可以，就算他會生氣很多時候很快就會原諒自己，這點歐姆很清楚，就像亞瑟知道他的個性是一樣的道理。

兄弟之間不需要去計較那麼多，只要開心的和自己最愛的人在一起就可以，亞瑟和歐姆在大家的眼中感情很好，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜很開心他們兩兄弟的感情很好，這樣他們不需要太過擔心他們。


	22. 22 關於對方的某個糗事

庫瑞家每天晚上的例行公事就是在吃飽飯後陪女主人看電視，今天當然也不例外，亞瑟和歐姆陪在母親的身邊，湯瑪士把水果拿出來給他們享用，一家四口一邊看電視劇一邊吃水果。

亞特蘭娜專心的看著電視劇，湯瑪士則是和兒子們下棋，兩個兒子開心的和父親一起下棋，歐姆總是會擅用一些技巧贏過湯瑪士，亞瑟也會用自己的方式來贏過父親，不過大多都是湯瑪士贏得勝利。

「第一次教你們下棋的時候，你們的反應很好玩呢！」湯瑪士想起一些事情。

「那時候哥哥還有出糗過。」歐姆知道繼父說的事情。

「又不只有我，你還不是一樣，剛上岸的時候很多東西都不知道。」亞瑟想起歐姆發生過很多糗事。

「呵呵！亞特蘭娜當年也是一樣，那樣子的她真的很可愛。」湯瑪士笑笑的告訴兩個兒子。

對於父母親總是會在字裡行間放閃光這件事，亞瑟和歐姆已經習以為常，不得不說湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜的感情真的很好，常常一不小心就在那邊放閃光，有時候讓人無法直視。

當初歐姆上岸的時候很多東西不熟悉，鬧了許多笑話之類的，亞瑟想起來都想要笑，可愛的樣子讓人不忍責備他，往往會讓湯瑪士想起亞特蘭娜初來到的情形，也是不知道是什麼東西而鬧了許多笑話。

看完電視劇的亞特蘭娜聽見他們的談話後沒多說什麼，畢竟當初自己鬧了許多大笑話，誤打誤撞把湯瑪士養的金魚給吃掉，歐姆則是好奇把自己不小心燙傷過，可讓家裡的人心疼死了。

「還好那時候歐姆沒有把金魚給吃掉。」亞瑟想起歐姆差點把金魚給吃掉的樣子說。

「我還記得我生吞金魚後你爸的那個表情。」亞特蘭娜可是記得她自己和湯瑪士第一次見面的樣子。

「親愛的，那時候的妳多可愛啊！」湯瑪士親親亞特蘭娜的臉頰。

「如果哥哥沒有阻止我的話，我可能就會做了。」歐姆有些不好意思的說著。

這些糗事不過是他們日常生活中的一部份，人生當中總是會有許多糗事發生，這些小小的糗事根本不算什麼，小時候的亞瑟也有很多糗事，最後這些糗事都會拿來話家常。

有時候亞特蘭娜很喜歡係屬孩子們發生過的糗事，在某些時候取笑他們一下，湯瑪士則是對妻子的糗事難以忘懷，覺得當年的妻子是那樣的可愛，自己是那樣的喜歡她。

亞瑟還記得當初自己是阻止歐姆去亂吃東西，以免他會拉肚子，畢竟誰知道陸地上的食物會不會讓亞特蘭提斯人吃壞肚子，加上那時候歐姆對所有的事務都感到很新奇，很多東西會想要拿起來試試看，亞瑟需要在旁邊注意一下。

「歐姆真厲害，你打敗老爸了。」亞瑟看見棋盤上的樣子就知道誰贏了。

「歐姆本來就是個聰明的好孩子。」湯瑪士摸摸歐姆的頭。

「亞瑟和歐姆一樣聰明，只是顯現的方式不同。」亞特蘭娜很清楚自己的孩子們是多麼的聰明。

「這次只是僥倖，爸爸比我厲害多了。」歐姆聽見父母親說的話有些不好意思的說著。

湯瑪士拍拍歐姆的頭，亞特蘭娜笑笑的看著這樣的情形，亞瑟靠在母親的身邊看著這樣的情形，一家四口總是和樂融融，經過這麼多年的時間他們的感情依舊很好，亞特蘭娜喜歡這樣的感覺。

這樣溫暖的感覺亞特蘭娜和歐姆很喜歡，湯瑪士和亞瑟總是會給予他們很多的溫暖，這也讓之前過的不是很好的歐姆在這裡體會到家庭的溫暖，看見母親的笑容他也很開心。

看見亞特蘭娜開心的樣子武爾科也放心許多，而且歐姆小王子也過得很快樂，馬略斯和亞特蘭娜兩人相處一點也不好，造成歐姆的個性有點壓抑，現在反而不再是那樣的情形，和亞瑟相處的也很好，不需要去擔心太多。


	23. 23 同蓋一條被子

亞瑟和歐姆一起睡覺的時候總是會蓋同一條被子，兩人很好會分開蓋被子，毆母最喜歡趴在亞瑟的胸口上睡覺，自然會蓋同一條被子，早上起來被子也還在他們兩人的身上。

加上亞特蘭提斯的人不太怕冷，兩人的被子一年四季幾乎都是差不多，不過太冷的時候還是會加上比較厚的被子，亞特蘭娜總是會趁著四季變化幫他們換被子，有時候想要多拿一條被子給他們，歐姆老是會拒絕亞特蘭娜。

對於和歐姆一起蓋同一條被子亞瑟沒有感覺，只要弟弟喜歡他沒有任何的意見，有時候亞特蘭娜會希望他們多拿一條被子，亞瑟會看情形要不要多放一條被子，只是歐姆都會拒絕。

「要多拿一條被子嗎？最近天氣好像開始變冷了。」亞特蘭娜在廚房裡煮飯的時候問小幫手。

「我不要！和哥哥一起蓋被子就好。」歐姆聽見母親說的話馬上抗議。

「冷的時候再和妳拿好了，老媽，歐姆不想要多拿一條被子。」亞瑟聽見弟弟說的話後告訴母親。

「也好，歐姆怎麼老是會拒絕呢？」亞特蘭娜老是想不通小兒子的想法。

「他喜歡一起睡，不喜歡分開的感覺。」亞瑟只有這樣的想法。

「歐姆也真是的。」聽見大兒子說的話亞特蘭娜只能搖頭。

歐姆聽見母親說的話氣呼呼，湯瑪士看見這樣的情形摸摸他的頭，然後把小兒子抱在懷裡，氣呼呼的歐姆乾脆窩在繼父的懷裡不打算離開，亞瑟和亞特蘭娜繼續在廚房裡忙碌。

這幾天慢慢的進入秋天難免會有涼意，亞特蘭娜才會這樣問兩位寶貝兒子，湯瑪士知道歐姆不喜歡和亞瑟分開蓋被子，只要每次妻子提起這件事，小兒子就會有很激烈的反抗。

「歐姆很喜歡和亞瑟蓋同一條被子？」湯瑪士摸摸小兒子的頭。

「我喜歡被子上有哥哥的味道。」歐姆開心的告訴湯瑪士。

「這樣啊！」湯瑪士微笑的看著小兒子。

「還是爸爸理解我。」歐姆知道湯瑪士是很好的父親。

亞特蘭娜聽見他們父子之間的對話後苦笑，亞瑟什麼話都沒有說，他默默的把碗筷放在餐桌上，今天的晚餐是亞特蘭娜親手做的料理，亞瑟當然會去幫忙，可以吃晚餐的時候湯瑪士和歐姆乖乖的站起來走過去餐桌。

看見妻子不太高興的樣子湯碼是親吻亞特蘭娜的臉頰，得到丈夫的吻亞特蘭娜開心不已，湯瑪士就是有辦法可以哄妻子開心，讓亞瑟和歐姆覺得自己的母親在父親的面前像個小女孩一樣。

認識湯瑪士的人都知道他很寵自己的妻子，兩個兒子更不用說，亞特蘭娜漂亮的樣子可是很受到鎮上的人歡迎，歐姆也有很多女孩子喜歡，也有一些女孩子很喜歡亞瑟。

「天氣冷了老媽想多給我們被子，但是你拒絕老媽的要求。」要睡覺前亞瑟把棉被用好之後告訴歐姆。

「因為新的被子上面沒有哥哥你的味道，所以我不喜歡新的被子。」歐姆乖乖的窩在被窩裡。

「天氣冷了要換被子，到時候就先忍耐一下。」亞瑟捏捏歐姆的臉頰。

「好。」歐姆乖乖的靠在亞瑟的懷裡。

「乖孩子。」亞瑟親吻歐姆的額頭。

亞瑟把被子調整好之後和歐姆一起睡覺，看見對方抓著自己的衣服的樣子微笑，歐姆需要安全感亞瑟當然很清楚，或許是因為在亞特蘭斯時的童年讓他過的不是很好，才會有這樣的情形。

家裡的人把歐姆當寶貝，亞瑟當然也是這樣，亞特蘭娜就是希望歐姆可以在這裡感受到許多溫暖，可以醫治那被馬略斯傷害的心傷，現在這個溫暖已經醫治歐姆的心傷，只有在亞瑟身邊才會出現這樣的情形。


	24. 24 才不是兄(弟)控

難得的周末媚拉來亞特蘭提斯找歐姆玩耍，亞瑟被亞特蘭娜和武爾科拉著去處理一些事情，儘管亞瑟很不願意卻還是乖乖去，歐姆看見這樣的情形也不知道要說什麼，還好有媚拉陪在自己的身邊。

穆克跟著亞瑟去處理事情，媚拉怕歐姆一個人感到很無聊，才從澤貝爾過來陪陪自己的青梅竹馬，看見媚拉來陪自己歐姆當然會很開心，兩人開始玩在一起，總是有許多事情可以聊天的兩人很開心可以聚在一起。

歐姆最喜歡做的事情就是和媚拉炫耀自己的兄長，媚拉總是會聽著自己的好友炫耀亞瑟，她深深的覺得自己的好友真的是兄控，這點是絕對是真的，只是他自己不承認這件事。

「哥哥對我真的很好，我很喜歡他。」歐姆開心的和媚拉炫耀亞瑟。

「歐姆，你真的很喜歡亞瑟呢！」媚拉聽著歐姆說的話微笑。

「因為亞瑟、哥哥，對我真的很好，每次都很照顧我。」歐姆臉紅的告訴媚拉。

「你百分之百是兄控！」媚拉一臉我說的沒錯的樣子讓歐姆很驚訝。

「我才不是兄控，我只是比較喜歡我的哥哥。」歐姆氣呼呼的反駁自己的好友。

「不是嗎？你每次都跟我炫耀亞瑟，說亞瑟有多、多好，這不是兄控是什麼。」媚拉微笑的看著歐姆。

意識到自己被好友捉弄的歐姆很想要打眼前的人，可是自己一直被教育要對女性好一點，要做個小小的紳士，所以歐姆想要動手卻不能動手，媚拉知道好友的個性自然會捉弄他。

氣呼呼的歐姆開始追逐媚拉，發現到歐姆想要追逐自己媚拉馬上離開，就是不讓對方追到自己，要不然的話歐姆肯定會好好的教訓自己，儘管自己捉弄他的時候是那樣的開心。

穆克走出來就看見這樣的情形，他知道肯定是媚拉捉弄歐姆才會變成這樣，兩人在一起打鬧的樣子真的不知道要說什麼才好，即使是亞瑟看見後也不會多說什麼，似乎已經習慣這樣的情形。

「亞瑟殿下。」穆克看見亞瑟馬上行禮。

「別，把我當一般人就可以。」亞瑟看見穆克對自己行禮的樣子苦笑。

「我不能這樣，亞瑟殿下您是女王陛下的大兒子。」穆克很認真的告訴亞瑟這件事。

「好吧！」亞瑟雖然很無奈卻也沒辦法。

歐姆看見兄長出來的樣子馬上衝過去找亞瑟，對於弟弟衝過來想要抱自己的樣子，亞瑟伸出雙手接住他，媚拉看見亞瑟輕易的接住歐姆的樣子很訝異，她沒想到歐姆竟然會這樣做。

看見歐姆開心的和亞瑟撒嬌的樣子，媚拉深深的覺得自家好友是真的兄控，看他這麼喜歡自己的兄長的樣子就已經表現出來，剛剛還打死不承認自己是兄控，對此媚拉只能搖頭。

亞瑟慶幸水中有緩衝，不然的話自己肯定會被弟弟撞飛，歐姆總是很喜歡這樣做，讓自己感到很傷腦筋，亞瑟總是有辦法接住自己的寶貝弟弟，歐姆認為兄長可以接住他才會這樣做。

「又跟媚拉打鬧起來了？」亞瑟看見這樣的情形說。

「媚拉說我是兄控，我才不是兄控！我只是比較喜歡哥哥而已。」歐姆悶悶的和亞瑟抗議。

「誰說不是，亞瑟一來你就跑過來和他撒嬌，根本就是兄控！」媚拉不太高興的反駁回去。

難得看見歐姆不高興的反擊回去，亞瑟苦笑的看著這樣的情形，他只是伸出手拍拍兩人的頭，要他們不要繼續吵下去，有亞瑟阻止歐姆不繼續和媚拉吵架，就算自己是兄控也無所謂，亞瑟是他最愛的兄長。

在旁邊觀察的穆克知道其實亞瑟是隱形的弟控，只是這點沒有幾個人看得出來，連媚拉都沒有看出來，不過也要慶幸沒有幾個人看得出來，要是被其他人知曉的話，亞瑟會感到不好意思。


	25. 25 不管怎樣你都是我哥(弟)

亞特蘭娜女王的頭生子亞瑟‧庫瑞是個混血的亞特蘭提斯人，保守派的官員對此非常的有意見，可是在多數開放派的官員改革之下讓他有機會可以繼承亞特蘭提斯的王位。

亞瑟深深的知道自己身上的責任是很重大的責任，對於以後要去找失落的三叉戟也有心理準備，畢竟沒有人知曉亞特蘭提斯王的遺體到底在哪裡，自然需要走過很多地方才會找到。

甚至有可能會去失落之國找，海溝國在亞特蘭提斯的語言中是失落之國，亞瑟需要經歷過那個地方後才能找到失落的三叉戟，這時候他會回來亞特蘭提斯繼承自己的位子。

「哥哥？」歐姆看見亞瑟發呆的樣子叫人。

「歐姆，學習完了？」亞瑟聽見歐姆的聲音而回神。

「哥哥在想什麼？」歐姆很擔心的問著。

「我只是在想，我是不是亞特蘭提斯人，在大家的眼中我是混血野種。」亞瑟苦笑的看著歐姆。

「你是我的哥哥，不管你是哪裡人，你都是我的哥哥。」歐姆握住亞瑟的手很認真的告訴他。

「歐姆……」亞瑟看見歐姆這樣說他不知道要說什麼。

某些時候歐姆很討厭保守派的官員，那些官員總是說亞瑟的身份不符合亞特蘭提斯的一切，可是讓亞特蘭娜傷腦筋很久，武爾科也拿那些保守派的官員沒辦法，幸虧現在開明派的官員比較多。

這也是為什麼亞特蘭娜需要頻繁回來亞特蘭提斯處理事情，亞瑟和歐姆常常需要回來陪伴母親處理事情，之後再回燈塔的家回去陪陪湯瑪士，這樣的情形難免會聽到保守派的人說的流言蜚語。

「哥哥不要想太多，總有一天那些傢伙會下台的。」歐姆就是有這樣的感覺。

「你可不要給那些人很大的壓力呀！」亞瑟聽見歐姆說的話苦笑。

「哼！保守派的人不夠資格。」歐姆對那些官員一點也沒有好臉色。

「謝謝你，歐姆。」亞瑟親吻歐姆的臉頰。

「你是我的哥哥，這是我該做的。」歐姆不會讓那些人有機會欺負自己的兄長。

「少來！應該是我保護你才對，那有你保護我的道理。」亞瑟揉揉寶貝弟弟的頭。

歐姆用力的擁抱自己最愛的人，亞瑟相信自己的弟弟肯定有這個能力，這些事情他相信歐姆會處理的很好，自己始終相信他會處理的很好，亞瑟知道寶貝弟弟有這樣的能力。

對亞瑟來說歐姆有一種可以讓自己感到很安心的力量，這也是為什麼他一點也不排斥歐姆在自己身邊的原因，亞瑟知道只有自己的寶貝弟弟在身邊，他就會感到很安心。

身為亞特蘭娜女王的頭生子，亞瑟多多少少清楚自己的身分，他也知道為什麼亞特蘭提斯中的保守派對自己很有意見，當年女王逃離亞特蘭提斯後在外生下的孩子，後來馬略斯家族奪權讓亞特蘭娜離開亞特蘭提斯，會有意見是難免的。

「女王陛下。」武爾科知道亞特蘭娜最近頭很痛。

「那些事情就直接這樣處理。」亞特蘭娜只是這樣告訴武爾科。

「是，女王陛下。」武爾科會把所有的事情給處理好。

「謝謝。」亞特蘭娜只是這樣說。

武爾科知道亞特蘭娜有太多的事情要處理，自從馬略斯家族倒台後，局勢上面有許多不穩定，如果不是靠著大家一起處理，根本穩定不了現在的局勢，亞特蘭娜是不會讓自己的孩子們出事的。

身為母親的亞特蘭娜一定會保護好自己的孩子們，歐姆眼裡對亞瑟的保護慾更是讓她哭笑不得，她相信如果不是因為會議上還沒他的一席之地，歐姆可是會讓這些欺負亞瑟的人付出代價。


	26. 26 在他人面前互相吐槽

鎮上的人都知道庫瑞家的兩兄弟感情很好，每次出門買東西的時候都會在一起，今天他們又去買東西，從小看他們長大的大嬸正在招呼他們，亞瑟喜歡去傳統市場買東西，偶爾才會去超市買東西。

歐姆一定會跟著亞瑟一起出門買東西，長久店家這樣看下來就知道庫瑞家的兩兄弟感情很好，偶爾會打趣一下兩兄弟，亞瑟和歐姆早已經習慣店家會打趣自己，大家感情好也不會在意這麼多。

「亞瑟啊！又幫媽媽買菜啦！」賣魚的大嬸看見亞瑟和歐姆出現在自己的面前。

「今天不是幫我老媽買，是幫我老爸買，他今天難得想要下廚煮飯。」亞瑟挑了幾隻新鮮的魚給大嬸。

「湯瑪士真得是愛家的好男人，又很寵愛妻子。」大嬸對湯瑪士的印象很好。

「爸爸媽媽的感情真的很好。」歐姆對此很有感觸。

「你們兩兄弟的感情也很好，亞瑟你總是會帶歐姆來市集買東西。」大嬸把魚拿給亞瑟。

「哈哈！我喜歡和歐姆一起來買東西。」亞瑟把東西拿好之後笑著說。

買好新鮮的魚之後去買其他的蔬菜，歐姆開心的和自己的兄長一起去挑選蔬菜，亞瑟看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，市集上的商人都認識亞瑟和歐姆，甚至還是會看見他們兩人在自己的面前吐槽對方。

在水果攤的時候歐姆正在挑選自己想要吃的水果，亞瑟看見這樣的情形也沒催促弟弟，然後和攤販開始聊了起來，他知道歐姆挑選自己想要吃的水果會很久，自己的份當然很快就好。

亞瑟挑選自己的水果很快就好，讓歐姆自己去決定想要吃什麼，他也不會刻意的催促自己的弟弟，歐姆知道亞瑟不會催促自己，他當然是慢慢的挑選自己想要吃的水果。

「你們兩人感情真好，每次都看你們出來買東西。」水果攤的老闆跟亞瑟聊天。

「一般兄弟不就是這樣嗎？把歐姆放在家裡我不放心，這小子可是一個破壞王。」亞瑟笑笑的告訴水果攤的老闆。

「我哪是破壞王，哥哥自己還不是一樣，每次想要實驗就拆東西。」歐姆聽見亞瑟吐槽自己馬上反駁回去。

「哈哈！怪不得湯瑪士老是會說家裡有兩個小破壞王。」水果攤的老闆聽見亞瑟和歐姆各自的吐槽大笑。

這個笑聲讓他們兩人不尷尬，歐姆把自己想要吃的水果拿給老闆，讓老闆幫自己裝在紙袋中，自己抱著水果跟著兄長一起回家，每次來市集買東西都會和攤販老闆聊天，偶爾會互相吐槽一下對方。

這裡的攤販老闆真的很好，每次看見歐姆可愛的樣子會偷偷多送一些東西給他們，亞瑟有時候會幫忙他們修理東西，不知道為什麼只要歐姆站在攤位前大多的人都會來買東西，亞瑟看見後只是笑笑的。

畢竟歐姆真的很受到大家的歡迎，這點亞瑟當然很清楚，這也是為什麼在市集上他們兩兄弟很受到大家的歡迎，加上歐姆的外表是觀光客喜歡的外表，亞瑟只要寶貝弟弟不被拐走就好。

「老爸，我們把東西買回來了，剛剛歐姆又差點被人家拐走。」亞瑟把東西放在桌上後告訴湯瑪士。

「我哪有差點被人家拐走，我剛只是被人家問路而已。」歐姆氣呼呼的反擊回去。

「呵呵！」湯瑪士看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說話。

「你們喔……」亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形苦笑。

亞瑟和歐姆很喜歡吐槽對方，尤其是在別人的面前更是喜歡，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜拿他們沒辦法，看見他們兩兄弟鬥嘴的樣子只是笑笑的，趁著孩子們在鬥嘴的樣子湯瑪士進入廚房煮飯。

亞特蘭娜微笑的看著也沒多說什麼，丈夫在廚房做飯自己不需要去幫忙，要是不小心幫忙過頭的話，對方肯定會生氣，看亞瑟和歐姆鬥嘴的樣子也很好玩，這可是亞特蘭娜的樂趣。


	27. 27 相似不相同

庫瑞家的兩兄弟在某些地方很相似也很不相同，亞特蘭娜總是會觀察自己的孩子們，看看他們到底相似在哪裡，或是說不相同的地方又在哪裡，能夠觀察自己的孩子們是很好玩的樂趣之一。

在個性上兩個孩子可以說是南轅北轍，但是貼心的舉動卻很相似，亞特蘭娜很清楚這兩個孩子的個性，亞瑟和歐姆在處理事情方面上的角度也不太一樣，當然方法和手段也不是一樣。

可是他們對家庭的態度卻是一樣的，對亞瑟和歐姆來說湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜是很重要的家人，也是他們最重要的父母親，踩到他們的底線的話，亞瑟和歐姆不會輕易的放過那個人。

「歐姆，這件事情不是這樣處理的，你幹嘛這樣！」亞瑟看見歐姆處理事情的樣子很不爽。

「誰說不行這樣處理，是哥哥你太過心軟。」歐姆和亞瑟開始爭執起來。

「武爾科，你說到底是我對還是歐姆對？」亞瑟不太高興的看著自己的家庭教師。

「你們兩人的處理方式都對，沒有誰對誰錯。」武爾科緩緩的開口。

亞瑟和歐姆聽見武爾科這樣說馬上閉嘴，即使他們現在是十來歲的年紀，武爾科還是讓兩人開始接受一些政事，想要看看兩位小王子到底會怎樣處理事情，在亞特蘭提斯來說十幾歲的孩子已經是個小大人。

武爾科把這個建議告訴亞特蘭娜，身為女王的亞特蘭娜自然答應武爾科讓他們開始慢慢的處理一些政事，簡單的事情可以讓他們兩人去處理，甚至還可以聽見他們意見分歧的說法。

這樣的方式就可以看到亞瑟和歐姆兩人相似又不相同的地方，武爾科看見這樣的情形很欣慰，爭論激辯總是可以看的出來他們兩人是誰可以成為亞特蘭提斯的王。

「武爾科說你們兩人又激辯了？」亞特蘭娜笑笑的看著兩個兒子。

「是哥哥的處理方式不對，他說我太過強硬。」歐姆總是會和亞特蘭娜告狀。

亞瑟聽見歐姆說的話也懶的去反駁，只是去廚房煮今天的晚餐，反正他和歐姆在那些惱人的政事上看法從沒有一樣過，最後亞瑟也懶到不想要去和父母親抱怨，抱怨也不能解決任何事情。

看見大兒子進入廚房裡煮晚餐的樣子，亞特蘭娜親親小兒子的臉頰後就去廚房裡，亞瑟看見母親過來的樣子也沒多訝異，兩人一起完成今天的晚餐，其他的事情就不去想太多。

亞特蘭娜親親寶貝大兒子的臉頰，然後開始動手一起做飯，歐姆則是在客廳當中陪湯瑪士一起看電視，爭執過後兩兄弟的感情也沒有被破壞，畢竟每個人看東西的方式不一樣。

「覺得歐姆的看法不好？」亞特蘭娜一邊做料理一邊問著大兒子。

「也不是，我只是覺得不需要這樣激烈。」亞瑟專心的洗菜。

「嘛！你們兩個相似又不相同呢！」亞特蘭娜笑笑的看著大兒子。

「因為我們是兄弟嘛！」亞瑟想了想後說出這句話。

「是啊！你們兩人是兄弟。」亞特蘭娜聽見兒子說的話很感慨。

「老媽，我愛你。」亞瑟親吻亞特蘭娜的臉頰。

亞特蘭娜摸摸大兒子的頭，然後把做好的料裡放在桌上，亞瑟繼續幫著母親煮飯，他們就跟一般家庭一樣，兄弟姐妹之間總是會有相似又不相同的地方，這點不是那樣的奇怪。

湯瑪士從不懷疑亞瑟和歐姆不是親兄弟，他們兩人真的是親兄弟，只是有的時候意見會分歧，亞特蘭娜從不會因為他們兩人不太相似而多說什麼，兩個孩子是她的寶貝，她所生下的寶貝。

睡覺前兩兄弟的感情和好如初，歐姆依舊很喜歡窩在亞瑟的懷裡睡覺，這點是不會改變，看見這樣的情形亞瑟也沒多說什麼，就讓弟弟窩在自己的懷裡睡覺，畢竟自己也習慣他這樣。


	28. 28 私底下炫耀自己的哥哥(弟弟)

偶爾歐姆會自己獨自去海邊玩耍，亞瑟會在家裡幫忙父母親一些事情，這時候媚拉和穆克會過來找歐姆玩耍，三個人一起玩耍的樣子很快樂，歐姆喜歡和朋友一起玩耍。

不過最近媚拉和穆克有個小小的困擾，就是歐姆很喜歡私底下炫耀自己的兄長，亞瑟是一個很好的人沒錯，可是從歐姆的嘴巴說出來，很像是那種特別好的人，往往讓他們很困擾。

只是見到亞瑟的時候媚拉和穆克想要抱怨卻也無從抱怨起，歐姆喜歡在私底下和他們炫耀亞瑟這件事情也不好告訴本人，所以每次見到亞瑟的時候媚拉還真的不知道要怎樣抱怨。

「聽武爾科說你這次又反駁亞瑟很多次，這樣不怕人家不理你？」媚拉看見歐姆後說出這句話。

「哥哥才不會不理我，他對我很好。」歐姆很清楚亞瑟的個性。

「真的是這樣嗎？為什麼他今天不陪你來海邊玩？」媚拉故意潑水在歐姆的身上。

「因為爸爸媽媽今天有事情要他做。」歐姆知道亞瑟為什麼不能來陪他。

「亞瑟殿下真的很寵歐姆殿下。」穆克知道亞瑟很疼愛歐姆。

每次媚拉總是喜歡和歐姆唱反調，這也是為什麼歐姆老是受不了媚拉這點，兩人見面的時候就會鬥嘴，而且只要有關亞瑟的話題媚拉就是喜歡和歐姆唱反調，穆克看見這樣的情形苦笑。

對於歐姆喜歡炫耀亞瑟這件事穆克從不會多說什麼，有眼睛的人都知道亞瑟和歐姆的感情真的很好，這也是為什麼歐姆喜歡炫耀亞瑟，只是每次聽歐姆說的話幾乎都一樣，媚拉和穆克會膩也是正常的。

歐姆很少會在亞瑟的面前表示說他有多少，都是私底下告訴媚拉和穆克或是自己的父母親，歐姆是不會直接告訴亞瑟，就是不想要讓對方有欣喜的感覺，他不想要讓對方往自己臉上貼金。

「亞瑟，你覺得歐姆怎樣？」武爾科突然這樣問自己的王子。

「歐姆嗎？他是個很可愛的孩子，可愛又愛撒嬌的弟弟。」亞瑟很喜歡自己的寶貝弟弟。

「你真的很喜歡歐姆。」武爾科聽見亞瑟說的話微笑。

「他是我最寶貝的弟弟，我當然很喜歡他，我很高興媽媽把他帶來跟我們一起生活。」亞瑟對於歐姆是那樣的喜歡。

「是嗎？那就好。」武爾科微笑的說著。

武爾科覺得很慶幸有亞瑟在歐姆才沒有長歪，他不知道要是馬略斯會把自己的孩子教導成什麼樣子，要是當年亞特蘭娜沒有逃出來的話，後果肯定會不堪設想，馬略斯暴怒起來真的讓人很無言。

誰也沒想到人民選出來的王夫竟然會想要推翻亞特蘭娜，更是在知曉女王和陸地人有了孩子後更是憤怒，想要把女王獻祭給海溝國的人，為了這件事武爾科可是聯合澤貝爾的涅羅斯幫亞特蘭娜逃離魔爪。

讓亞特蘭娜帶著歐姆來到陸地找湯瑪士和亞瑟，最後想盡辦法鎮壓幾乎可以說是已經發瘋的王夫馬略斯，讓亞特蘭娜重新拿回自己的政權，讓其他人可以輔佐女王統治亞特蘭提斯。

「我很開心你喜歡歐姆，亞瑟，看見你這樣我就放心許多。」武爾科微笑的看著亞瑟。

「放心吧！武爾科，歐姆是媽媽帶給我的最好禮物，我會一直愛著他。」亞瑟是那樣的愛著自己的弟弟。

聽見亞瑟說的話武爾科微笑，他知道亞瑟不會輕易的許下自己的誓言，從他寶貝王子的言語中就讓他知曉，歐姆小王子在他內心當中的地位是多麼不可撼動，亞瑟是真的很愛歐姆。

就如同歐姆每次見到媚拉和穆克一樣，總是會不停的炫耀自己的兄長，表示說他內心當中有多麼的喜歡亞瑟，希望可以永遠和亞瑟在一起，也始終相信他們倆兄弟會永遠的在一起。


	29. 29 一起擁有的秘密

亞特蘭提斯的兩位小王子身上到底有什麼祕密，誰也不清楚也不知道，大概只有亞瑟和歐姆兩人自己知曉，他們一起擁有的祕密就是他們兩人很愛對方，除此之外他們身上沒有什麼祕密。

很早以前亞瑟就知道自己對歐姆的感情已經變質，對弟弟有不一樣的心思在，但是這份感情他只是默默的放在自己的內心當中，從未開口告訴任何人過，儘管他知道父母親大概已經知曉也是一樣。

至於歐姆是什麼時候才知道自己的感情變質，大概連他自己也不是很清楚，只知道自己最愛的人就是亞瑟，由於不清楚兄長是否和自己的感情一樣，歐姆從未說出口過。

「亞瑟、歐姆。」亞特蘭娜看見兩個孩子正在打鬧的樣子微笑。

「媽媽？」聽見母親的聲音亞瑟和歐姆回頭看她。

「今天晚上要不要出去吃飯？」亞特蘭娜突然問出這句話。

「好。」歐姆乖乖的點頭。

「爸呢？」亞瑟反而是問出這句話。

「他說今天要去和朋友聚會。」亞特蘭娜苦笑的看著大兒子。

對於母親說的話亞瑟沒有任何的懷疑，難得可以和歐姆、亞特蘭娜一起出門吃飯也不錯，兩個孩子馬上起身去房間換好外出服，然後確認燈塔沒有太大的問題後，就和亞特蘭娜一起出門吃飯。

看見日曆亞瑟才想起今天是父親湯瑪士會出外喝酒的日子，剛好今天是母親離開的那個日子，每到今天湯瑪士總是會泡在酒館之中，怪不得亞特蘭娜會苦笑的看著自己。

難得有一天可以給湯瑪士一個藉口去喝酒，亞特蘭娜也不會多說什麼，畢竟當年太匆促的離開讓丈夫的內心上劃下一刀，就算自己回來對方也很難忘卻那個感覺，讓他出去走走也沒關係。

「嘿！亞瑟，怎麼了？」換好外出服的亞瑟用力的擁抱自己的母親。

「沒什麼，只是想抱老媽妳而已。」亞瑟只是這樣對母親說。

「愛撒嬌的。」亞特蘭娜親吻大兒子的臉頰。

「我們出發吧！」歐姆看見這樣的情形只是和他們這樣說。

難得母子三人一起去海鮮餐廳吃飯，亞特蘭娜很開心可以和兩個兒子一起出門吃飯，歐姆聽亞瑟說過今天是什麼日子，他知道母親在這天會有點小小的不開心，父親也會在這天不見人影，身為兒子的他們自然要好好的安撫母親。

這是他和亞瑟一起擁有的秘密之一，這個祕密算是公開的秘密，只是湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜以為歐姆不是很清楚，當年亞瑟還小也不確定是否知曉，久了也沒刻意去多問。

看著海鮮餐廳的菜單，三個人很猶豫到底要點什麼才好，亞瑟和歐姆嘰嘰喳喳的討論起來，亞特蘭娜若有所思的看著菜單，似乎也是猶豫著到底要吃什麼才好，直到兩兄弟討論完畢後，抬起頭看看見亞特蘭娜正在發呆。

「媽媽，我們商量好了，妳呢？」亞瑟拍拍亞特蘭娜的手要她回神。

「喔！我，對吼！」亞特蘭娜這才回神過來。

「媽媽，別急，慢慢來，妳沒事吧？」歐姆看見這樣的情形很心疼。

「嗯，好，我沒事。」亞特蘭娜隨意的選好自己想要吃的東西。

「服務生，點餐！」亞瑟揮揮手讓服務員走過來幫他們點餐。

服務員幫他們三個點餐，餐點送上桌後他們開始吃了起來，亞特蘭娜微笑的看著兩個孩子，好在有兩個孩子在身邊，不然的話自己也不知道要怎樣才好，今天這個日子她和湯瑪士兩人都需要自己單獨靜一靜。

可是亞特蘭娜不想要自己單獨一個人，只好找兒子們出來陪自己吃飯，看見孩子們開心的笑容自己也會很開心，這個家已經完整許多，以後遇到什麼風風雨雨都會過去，不需要擔心太多。


	30. 30 因為我們是兄弟嘛

兄弟兩人之間許多事情不需要計較太多，亞瑟和歐姆也是這樣，即使到了成年他們兩人該選擇一下誰繼承王位也是一樣，早在亞瑟成年之後亞特蘭娜和代理的國王就退居二線，讓亞瑟去管理亞特蘭提斯。

當然這中間在湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜的要求之下，兩個孩子也在陸地上順利的完成大學的學業，歐姆有打算在往博士和碩士的方面進修，當大學畢業後亞瑟自然也踏上尋找失落的三叉戟這個旅行，陪伴他的是歐姆。

找到之後歐姆繼續在陸地上完成自己的學業，亞瑟則是乖乖的在亞特蘭提斯處理政事，往返亞瑟蘭提斯和陸地之間，等到歐姆完成所有的學業之後，親王身分的歐姆也會跟著亞瑟一起攝政。

「有你們兄弟兩人在亞特蘭提斯我也放心許多。」亞特蘭娜看著已經成年的兩個兒子說。

「有歐姆在我放心許多，不然我快被那些官員給煩死了。」亞瑟抱著自己可愛的弟弟和母親哭訴。

「哼！那些人敢欺負哥哥，我會讓那些人好看。」不管經過多久的時間歐姆還是很討厭保守派的官員。

「好了，你們兩個到時候可不要做的太過份。」湯瑪士把今天的晚餐給端出來。

歐姆聽見父親的話乖乖的點頭，做人還是要留一分情份，不然把人家逼死可就會造成反抗，這麼多年來在湯瑪士的指導之下，歐姆當然清楚這些，只是他沒亞瑟那樣心軟。

儘管亞瑟也是受同樣的教育出來的孩子，可是他在某些方面上還是很心軟，武爾科對此困擾很久，現在不需要太過擔心，由歐姆去處理那些事情就好，兩兄弟一個黑臉一個白臉，可是震撼亞特蘭提斯上的議員們。

偶爾亞特蘭娜和武爾科會在旁邊觀看亞瑟和歐姆處理事情的方式，對於兩個孩子處理事情的方式大不同，但是最終總是會找到一個好結果，看見這樣的情形他們倆人也放心許多。

「歐姆，這麼多年了你還這樣挑食。」亞瑟看見自己盤子裡有歐姆不喜歡吃的東西苦笑。

「反正哥哥你都會幫我吃掉，有什麼關係嗎？」歐姆繼續把自己不愛吃的花椰菜放在兄長的盤子上。

「是、是、是，我都會幫你吃掉，因為我們是兄弟嘛！」亞瑟親吻歐姆的臉頰。

「少臭美了。」歐姆臉紅的低下頭吃著自己的飯菜。

湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形微笑，亞瑟和歐姆相處的情形從未改變，相信未來他們兩人會一起走過很多風雨，兩兄弟一起攜手走下去面對那些風雨他們不會擔心太多。

至於兒子們到底要什麼時候捅破那個紗窗紙，就讓兩個孩子自己去好好想想，這可不是他們身為父母親可以管的事情，湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜才不想要去管，現在他們只想要好好度過兩人的甜蜜生活。

晚餐過後亞瑟把碗盤給收拾好，歐姆乖乖地待在父母親的身邊，即使他和兄長搬到隔壁的屋子裡去住，他們還是會常回來陪伴湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜，就如同很久以前那樣。

「這麼多年過去了，我還是很感激老天當初把妳給帶回來，還帶了一個小禮物回來。」湯瑪士握著亞特蘭娜的手說著。

「我也是，我也很高興可以回來陪你，和你一起組成家庭。」亞特蘭娜喜歡他們這一家四口的小家庭。

亞瑟和歐姆聽見父母親說的話露出微笑，歐姆深深的覺得自己跟著母親一起過來是對的，因為他找到了自己想要相伴一生的人，那個人是自己的哥哥亞瑟，而和繼父一起度過的日子是那樣的溫暖，他真的很喜歡。

而且可以看見母親開心的笑容，那是在深海底下看不到的，那個燦爛的笑容讓歐姆永遠不會忘記，當他看見亞特蘭娜看到湯瑪士以及亞瑟時的笑容是那樣的燦爛，這讓他知道這裡才是他的家。

亞瑟很開心歐姆可以來到自己的身邊，他的寶貝弟弟是那樣的可愛，他會永遠保護著他，絕對不會讓他受到任何的傷害，未來會永遠和他在一起，誰叫歐姆是他亞瑟的寶貝弟弟呢！（全文完）


End file.
